Mind Your Manners
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Father demands his sons always be perfect, delightful and well behaved. How could he have known what repercussions that would have on his kids. He couldn't have known that one would become obsessed with him, one would become a two-faced lunatic and the other to be the exact opposite of what he wanted. Check me out on Ao3.
1. A Perfect Boy

Father demands his sons always be perfect, delightful and well behaved. How could he have known what repercussions that would have on his kids. He couldn't have known that one would become obsessed with him, one would become a two-faced lunatic and the other to be the exact opposite of what he wanted. Father wants to take over the world and will do so with an iron fist, but so will his boys and they won't hold back. He taught them manners and proper etiquette but, he should have also taught them mercy.

Chad-age 18

Bruce-the short blonde boy of the DCFDTL: age 10

Wallabee-age 9

 _ **Father Once Told Me: A Perfect Boy is Delightfully Well Behaved**_

 **~Chad~**

February 6

Chad and Father were in the Mansion's training room, in the lower levels of the Manson. The room was large and bare, outfit with steel, the only furniture in the room was a large wardrobe, the held Chad's training armor

With well pointed coordination, Chad weaved through the barrage of fire balls.

"I think you're losing your touch." Chad mocked as he neared Father.

"Don't get cocky you little brat!" Father growled out as he formed a massive ball of fire in his hands. The ball of flames exploded, making smaller fireballs rain down upon Chad.

Chad jumped in place as he started to move, unable to stay in one spot for more than a second but also having to find a safe spot that wouldn't put him in a dead end.

Chad managed to outlast the fire rain but was sent back by a fresh fireball. Chad panted as he rose to his feet. "I think your losing your touch, _number 274_ "-Father mocked.

"Well I'm not out yet papa." Chad said as he charged towards Father. A wall of fire was quickly sent his way, Chad put his arms in front of his face and jumped through it. Chad rolled across the ground and jumped to feet before going back to his former speed.

Chad reached Father and threw a determined punch which was dodged as was the next one he threw. The third one was caught as was the fourth, Chad stared down Father, who was soon enveloped in flames. Chad internally cried as his hands were burned. He gave a well-placed kick to the gut to Father and jumped back.

Chad shook his hands in the air, trying to bring them some relief before he jumped back into the oven. Chad took another running start and this time started his assault with a jump kick which was caught and opening him up to be thrown across the room.

As he neared the ground, Chad pushed off with his hands performing a flip and was able to regain his footing.

"You are on point today papa."

"Don't try to flatter me but thank you."

Chad have a light smile before he ran at the villainous parental figure. This time he started with one punch then followed up by a leg sweep. Father jumped back and saw Chad flying at him, he step-sided, dodging the lung and threw a fire ball.

Chad jumped to the side and quickly turned around just in time to avoid another fire ball. Chad bobbed through the volley of fireballs and charged at Father with a punch in standby. However, a beeping sound was heard and Father checked his watch.

"It's almost time for breakfast."

"How about a knuckle sandwich!" Chad said as he threw a determined punch.

"Well if you insist." Father said as he caught the fist and then punched Chad in the face. "Now, go get cleaned up."

"Yes papa." Chad said as he held his cheek. "...maybe I could help you do the same?"

"What?"

"Nothing papa, have a nice shower." Chad said as he heads to the steel closet against the wall.

"Hm. Maybe wash out your training armor at some point, knocking me out by smell alone won't count as a victory."

Later, in the dining hall of the Delightful Manson Down The Lane, Father is having his morning coffee with Chad. They sat at a long table with a red-carpet underneath, Father sat at the head of the table with

"You were really awake today. Any special reason?" Chad said, now wearing a blue vest over a white buttoned shirt with a red tie, and blue shorts.

"A special client is coming to one of my meetings, so I'm trying to be extra vigilant." Father retorted calmly, dawning a clean black silhouette suit.

"Well I know you'll do great regardless. Can I pack you a lunch?" Chad said with a hopeful smile.

"Not necessary, I'll be taking my guest out for lunch."

"Oh...ok. Where are you talking him uh them?"

"To that restaurant, you told me about that was just around the block."

"Paul and Foster's?"

"Yeah, I've gone there a few times. It's nice, it was a good suggestion."

"Thank you, papa, I'm glad you like it. May I ask who this client is?"

"I'll tell you if things are set in stone."

"Okay papa."

Father, Chad, and Bruce sat at a long dinner table. Father at the head of the table, Chad to his right and Bruce to his left. Just joining them was Wallabee, who sits on the next to Chad. Each of Father's children wear a blue suit with a buttoned white shirt underneath a red tie, blue shorts and brown shoes.

The family ate their cereal with a side of buttered bread and a glass of juice in silence. After breakfast, the family brushed their teeth in their respective rooms before gathering what they needed for the day. Once ready Father had his boys line up outside for a quick inspection, he paid close attention to Wallabee as he has only been with them for two weeks.

Once Father passed each of his children he permitted them to leave. They were driven to their respective destinations; Father to work, Wallabee and Bruce to Gallagher Elementary School, and Chad to McClintock High School. When his limo stopped, Chad grabbed his back pack and left the vehicle.

Chad looked at the teens all around him, having no desire to be social, he blocked out their noise and he walked into the high school. Chad went through his first two classes then went to home room. After minding his own business, preferring that over the conversations of other teens, Chad went to his next class. There a fellow teen tapped his shoulder, moments after he sat down. Chad turned his head to see a black male with dreadlocks in a green jacket smile at him.

"Sup Chad."

"Hello Maurice."

"How ya been?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"All good, so I was thinking that maybe we can chill later? Ya know?"

"I don't know Maurice...I usually go to the gym after school, ya know."

"Right right that's cool, though do you have to go to the gym every day?"

"I guess not, fine, I'll hang out with you. What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, check it-"

"Good morning students-"-the teacher said as bell rang.

"I'll tell ya later dude but it's super sweet."

Chad jotted down notes throughout of the class, ignoring the occasional note pass and even those that were meant for him.

When the lunch bell rang, the class flooded out into the halls. Chad stayed by Maurice as they headed to the cafeteria. They talked mostly about a new arcade opening up later that very day just for teens.

After school, Chad was taken to the brand-new arcade which was already packed with other teens. Though despite the massive crowd of eager teens, Maurice and Chad managed to play a few games in roaring peace.

Maurice gave many protests but, Chad told him that he had go home. He told Maurice that it was so he would stay on his schedule, but Chad wasn't too fond of all the loud obnoxious teens, he preferred the company of an older audience, there's was one in particular but, he wasn't going to tell. Understanding although not fully enjoying the changed situation, Maurice let Chad leave and told him that they should hang out again.

Chad agreed and then phoned his personal driver, who picked him up and was told to take him to the gym just for adults. On his way to his favorite gym, Chad left a voicemail on Father's phone about the new teen only arcade and that he was going to be at the gym. Technically the gym only allows adults and Chad is technically still a teen, but a while ago Father put in a good word for him. Once at the gym, he grabbed his gym bag from his locker and changed clothes in the nearly empty locker rooms. Once in workout appropriate clothes, a green tank and flame styled gym shorts, Chad put in a few hours of hard exercise.

On his way home, having showered and changed back at the gym, Chad did his homework in his limo. By the time they neared Father's mansion, Chad was nearly finished his studies for the evening. When Chad came home, he went to his shared bedroom to wind down. His potential for a peaceful evening was interrupted as he was soon joined by one of his younger brothers, Bruce, who seemed very upset.

"You look upset, what's wrong?" Chad asked as he put down his bag on his bed.

"Wallabee is being very bad, he is making a mess of the antique room."-Bruce said as he pointed outside of the room.

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know, he was upset about something Father did or may have said. I tried my best but, he won't listen to me." Bruce said with panic in his voice. "What will father do? Will I be punished as well? It would be most unfair and unjustified but it has happened in the past. Please brother you're the only one he likes, you must talk sense into the rambunctious child, please."

"Bruce calm down, you're not gonna get in trouble. Let's go find him." -Chad said as he placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"I hope you're right." Bruce said as they left the bedroom in search of Wallabee. The two quickly headed for the antique room and clearly heard the sounds of destruction.

"Wallabee! Not again...let's get this place cleaned up. You can't keep doing this." Chad said loudly as he stood on the outside of the closed door.

"Why not!? He was being a big jerk!"-Wallabee yelled before the sound of a vase breaking was heard.

Chad rushed into the room, there were vases broken on the floor, the wooden chairs were missing their legs with others appeared to have been thrown across the room, several tables were knocked over, paintings with torn as was the plain brown and white wallpaper and as cherry on wreckage the carpet was ripped out in several places. Chad saw Wallabee in the center of the now safety hazard area, crying loudly in rage, and Bruce looking very worried. Wallabee was in an orange hoodie and blue jeans, that completely covered up his blue suit.

"Wallabee, stop it. You're not making anything better for yourself." Chad said in a slightly relaxed tone.

"Yes, you're being very naughty, Father will not like it."- Bruce said, coldly, as he stood by the door way, not wanting to enter the pit of disaster.

"Shut up! And don't touch me!" Wallabee said, flailing his fists angrily as Chad tried to pick him up.

"Wallabee! That's enough! Now behave yourself and tell me what's wrong." Chad said as he knelt down to the tempered child balling on the floor.

"I don't like it here! He's mean! I rather go back at the orphanage!" Wallabee said as he sat the floor crossing his arms, his eyes filled with tears of rage.

"Papa's not mean, he's just... hard to love, at first. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Chad scooped Wallabee up, who still struggled in his hold. "Bruce, please clean this up and be careful. Come on Wallabee, you know the best way for him to like you is to _not_ break his stuff." Chad walked out of the room with Wallabee in his arms, leaving Bruce to clean up the destroyed room.

"No! He's a just big meanie!"

"Tell me what happened."

"I came home from school and I went to the kitchen to have a cookie but, I couldn't get to them then he came in and took them and wouldn't let me have any of them! I begged for him to give me just one or two and he handed the jar to me and it was empty!"

"Oh, hehe oh papa, I'm sorry he didn't let you have one Wallabee but you know you're not supposed to have sweets before dinner. And breaking a room isn't the smart thing to do."

"Why not!? He was being a big jerk!"

"Yeah kinda, but now you're gonna be punished, and you still won't get a cookie."

"ARGHH! Not fair!"

"Next time you should try to be sneakier. I'm guessing you were making your own spy music."

"Y-yeah..." Wallabee said as he wiped his teary eyes. "I was being cool."

"I know but, don't do that next time, just be very quiet and very careful."

"Okay."

"I told you that last time, didn't I?"

"Last time you said not to ask you to get it for me." Wallabee said as Chad entered the personal bathroom in their shared room. Three beds were to the right, each having a small drawer to its right; and to the left of the beds was a large closet and the bathroom door.

"Yeah I told you to get it yourself and uh... now... now I'm telling you to get it yourself and not to make a huge mess if you don't get what you want."

"Then what do I do?"

"Try again later, this way you won't be punished and you might even get a cookie." Chad said as he set Wallabee down, he stood up and went to grab a napkin.

"But the jar was empty... I can't take something from an empty jar." Wallabee said as he watched Chad wet the napkin then put it to his cheek, rubbing the dirt away.

"The jar is always refilled at ten O' clock."

"I can't stay up that late. I got in trouble for leaving the room at 7:30."

"You only get in trouble if you get caught. Sooo..."

"Don't get caught?"

"Exactly."

"But how do I do that?"

"Like what I said be careful be silent and also learn from your mistakes. Also, I'm telling you this now, so you won't be mad at me in the future, you're bound to get caught a few times just try your best." Chad had grabbed a few napkins and set them before cleaning up Wallabee's face. "Now go change your clothes, put them in the hamper just don't toss them to the floor."

"Uhuh thanks Chad, I wish he was a lot more like you, you're pretty cool." Wallabee said as he left the bathroom.

Chad went back to the crime scene were Bruce was frantically sweeping, there being a small trash can in the middle of the room. "Hey Bruce, how ya doing? Sorry to make you clean up his mess, why don't you take a break and I'll take it from here. Father will be here soon anyway to see what happened." Chad said as he approached Bruce.

"Thank you, big brother." Bruce said as he instantly handed Chad the broom and quickly walked away.

A few moments later, the doors to the room burst open, surprising Chad as he gave a startled jump.

"That little brat...though I'm assuming it was a lot worse before you tried to clean up."

"Hello papa, how was your meeting? Did it go over well?"

"It was fine and yes it did, though I think I might have over stated the-hey don't change the subject. He destroyed another room!"

"Because someone wouldn't let him have a cookie."

"I don't give handouts, you know that. So, did you punish him?"

"No... I gave him advice to do better in the future. But do you want me to punish him?"

"You gave him advice?"

"Well yeah...I was hoping that I can train him to help you, even though he's only been here for three months."

"What about the other one? Are you going to train him too? He's been here for four years well technically I suppose only two."

"Bruce doesn't seem like he would be interested, nor do I think he has what it takes. But I'll see what I can do."

"Very well but, from now on you'll get a spanking every time he messes up. Though I won't have you telling him, he has to behave on his own, and it'll be a good motivator for you to be a better role model."

"Yeah...I guess..." Chad said as he tugs at his caller a bit.

"Now go prepare me a bath, I'll deal with him now and this better be the only room or you'll be punished right after dinner."-Father said as he walked out of the room.

"Y-yes papa..." Chad's eyes widened for a moment before he quickly finished sweeping the last of the mess so, he could go check if there was another ruined room. He was glad to find that his search was unsuccessful and went to set up the bath Father wanted.

Chad entered Father's room and went to his personal bathroom, which was much larger than his own. Chad started a bath and hung up clean towels as well as a yellow and pink bathrobe. Chad checked the water, making it a little hotter than Father would like so when he finally gets in it, it will be the perfect temperature.

Chad left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to grab an ice pack, knowing Wallabee would needed it. He went back to his room which door was closed and had Bruce standing outside of it.

"Hey, how was school for you?"-Chad asked as he turned to Bruce, who looked up at him.

"Fine, Mrs. Burnik was out today so we had a sub."

"She's your gym teacher, right?"

"Was. I have reason to believe that she won't be teaching for a while."

"Oh, she was fired?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"...may I ask why?"

"I'm guessing because she was bad at her job. That is why one would be fired is it not."

"Yeah I guess so. How unfortunate for her. How are you doing in your other classes?"

"Simply delightful."

"That's good to hear."

"...What about you, older brother? How are your classes progressing?"

"They're fine, getting straights A's like always. Excuse me but, do you have to deal with the Kids Next Door?"

"No, but Wallabee may have though, his reckless behavior may have attracted their attention. However, I am not certain."

"I wouldn't be surprised, what's he like in class?"

"I've heard that he picks fights with other kids and has gotten dentition a few times this week already."

"It's Monday..."

"I know."

"Wow he's a real trouble maker. I wonder how he is in a fight. Well is there anyone in particular? That he fights?"

"The bubblegum bandits."

"The what?"

"A group of kids who use bubblegum as a snack and as ammunition for their strange weapons. They steal people's homework, I pay them off so I don't have to worry about it."

"How well does he do?"

"As well as any of the other kids. Unfortunate."

"Man, I help him with that homework and it takes him forever. I can't just let that go by. I'll just have to teach him how to fight then."

"I've heard and seen that they are quite efficient with their 2by4 technology."

"Really? Guess I should get some for training, you don't want to join in, would you?"

"I suppose I should know the common tools. However, I am not too keen on the idea of being attacked."

"So, is that a yes or a no?"

"A suppose so."

"Well we'll figure all that out later."

Eventually, the door opened and Father walked out, saying that dinner was in an hour. The two blondes nodded and entered their bedroom. Wallabee was on his bed, which was the furthest from the door. He was crying and his buttocks was tomato red.

Chad picked up Wallabee and put the ice pack onto the sting flesh. Wallabee was put across Chad's lap, this one was much more pleasant than the last.

"Hey Wallabee, how would you like combat practice? Bruce told me that you've had people messing with you."-Chad

"What's that? Is it another chore?" Wallabee bawled.

"It's more like I'll teach you how to fight."

"R-really?" Wallabee said with surprised look, wiping the tears away.

"Yeah, so how is school going?"

"I hate it, people think I'm stupid. And they make fun of me, and some of the fifth graders try to beat me up. And they make me late for classes and I'm the one in trouble for fighting but they never get in trouble!"

"Well next time you'll really show them what for. Also, dinner is in about an hour. Why don't you rest here and do your homework? I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

"Ok." Wallabee was given his back pack with the ice pack on his behind.

"Bruce, come with me." Chad said as he left Wallabee to heal and work. Bruce followed Chad to a room underground. The room was plain but large, the walls and floor were hard steel. Just a few inches to the right of the only exit was a large wardrobe.

Bruce looked around and saw Chad putting on body armor made out of an assortment of objects.

"You look ridiculous."-Bruce said as he observed Chad.

"Don't you dare mock this uniform, it means a lot to me okay! I used to wear this when I went on missions with papa. He stole it from the KND's supreme leader. Number 274."

"I am not putting something like that on my head. What is that anyway?"

"I think it's a vegetable drainer, it's for protection. Here, what about a football helmet?"

"Very well." Bruce said before the helmet was put on him. Chad put gloves on his hands then added basic padded armor. "I feel absurd."

"You do look pretty stupid." Chad said with a chuckle, much to Bruce's annoyance. "Alright let's get the basics of hand to hand down first."

An hour later, the three boys are having dinner in the large dining room with their adoptive father.

"So, papa, how was your day?" Chad asked happily, eating a piece of broccoli as he looked at his adoptive father.

"It was fine, I'm starting a new project soon."-Father informed as he took the first few bites of his meal.

"Ooo what is it papa?"

"It's a restaurant for adult birthday parties, well any party really for adults."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." Chads said with a bright smile, while Wallabee mumbled something to himself.

"What was that?"-Father said with a demanding tone.

"I said it sounds stupid, it's not like you crummy adults can get any older."-Wallabee said as he poked the vegetables on his plate.

"Kids turn into teenagers, who turn into adults who become senior citizens."-Chad interjected with a slight tone of his own.

"Whatever." Wallabee said as he played with the last things on his plate.

"Come on Wallabee, veggies are good for you, they'll help you kick more butt at school. Wallabee's being bullied." Chad said the last part to Father.

"They taste awful, like chalk."

"Here's a little secret, mix it in with your food and you won't even taste it. Or eat them first then eat the rest of meal that way it won't be the last things you taste."

"They're gross though, besides I already ate everything else..."

"Well maybe if your good papa might let you have a cookie. But you'd have to eat the rest of the vegetables and apologize for making a mess of one of the rooms."

"And then I can have a cookie?" Wallabee asked as he looked at Father, who was looking back at him.

"Possibly if you're polite, charming and well mannered." Father said as Chad ruffled Wallabee's hair. Wallabee quickly ate the vegetables and swallowed his disgust as he wiped his mouth with the napkin to his right. "I'm very sorry for trashing the room. May I please have a cookie Father?"

"...you may." Father said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Yes!" Wallabee said as he jumped out of his chair and started a small dance of joy. "Oh, I mean -ahem- thank you Father." Wallabee said as he bowed respectfully.

"But you also have to clear the table and take _that_ off."

"What? But I...yes father." Wallabee said trying to maintain a polite smile as he took off his orange jacket, revealing a blue suit like the other boys. Wallabee hands the jacket to Father, who puts it in his lap; then he walks towards the kitchen.

"And while you're at it why don't you get one for the rest of us." Father said just as Wallabee passes him, hearing his aggravated grumble.

"I would love too...jerk."

"What?"

"Nothing Father." Wallabee said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Chad and the others were given their cookies, everyone saying thank you as it was handed to them. Wallabee sat back in his seat and happily ate the last cookie in his hand. Chad left with the other males so Wallabee could clear the table in peace.

Chad went to Father's room, with Father a few steps behind him. Chad kicked off his shoes, placing them near the bed before taking off his suit jacket. Just as he was taking off his tie, Father entered the room.

"You're not sleeping in my bed again."

"But papa, please? You're so hot err warm." Chad said as he unbuttoned his shirt and began folding it.

"No, you move around too much and you're too clingy."

"I can change that. Just give me another chance, please papa?"

"Fine fine, but this is your last chance. Aren't you too old for this anyway?" Father said as he walked towards his personal bathroom, glancing back at Chad.

"Uhh well what no I'm only eighteen and with hormones it's only makes the need even stronger."

"Oh. Right, of course, wait what need?" Father said looking back at Chad over his shoulder.

"Uhh nothing papa~ stupid teenage stuff." Chad said with a smile, having his hands behind his back.

"Hmm." Father entered his bathroom, and Chad gave a silent cheer. Father came out of the bathroom in his human attire and found Chad bunched up in the covers. "Leave I have to undress."

"Ohh right umm ok, could you turn around for a second?"

"I'm not gonna ask." Father said with crossed arms as he turned around. Chad quickly reached for his underwear and put it on while staying under the covers.

"Ok." Chad said with a bright smile.

"...you still have to get out of the bed." Father exclaimed with a glare.

"Oh right of course, I'll leave you to it." Chad said with a nervous joy as he got out of bed and went into the hall, standing there in his underwear. After a few minutes, Chad pushed the door open just a bit and peered inside. A smile easily worked its way on to his face, he waited for a few minutes after father got in bed before re-entering the room.

A calmed down Chad closed the door behind him, the room was dark except for the moonlight coming from a nearby window. Chad went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before he was ready for bed. Chad discarded his only article, folding it the putting it with the others, and climbed into bed, having an irritant Father embraced in his arms.

The next day, February 7, Chad woke up and got dressed, he quickly went to his room to swap shirts. Soon, Chad went to the dining room where the family was having breakfast.

"You're late big brother."-Bruce said as he looked up from his plate.

"I know I decided to change my shirt."-Chad said as he took his spot between Wallabee and Father. "Good morning." Chad said with a smile to his family.

"Good morning."-His family said in unison as they paused their meal.

Chad looked over at Father, who was reading the paper, then over to Bruce who was staring at the remaining food he was eating then at Wallabee who was playing with his food. Wallabee was in blue suit just like the other boys, while he usually wore his beloved orange hoodie over it. Chad nudged Wallabee and the youngest brother, who grumbled as he sank in his chair and started eating.

Chad began eating with smile was on his face, he wore a blue T with his black jacket over his chair. Chad didn't have a lot of time to eat as he was late, which was he punished for. Chad cleared the table as the others got ready for the day, he finished his food in between washing the dishes.

During which, Father came into the room, leaving the paper on the smaller dinner table. When Chad finished his punishment, he grabbed the paper left for him and quickly went to his room, with the paper in one hand and the jacket on the other.

Chad met up with his younger brothers, each of them having their school supplies and in a horizontal line in behind of Father. Chad joined the line and Father inspected the boys for any imperfections. It wasn't too terribly long before they got in their personal limos. Bruce and Wallabee having to share one as everyone was off in their own different directions.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. A Delightful Boy

Ch2- _ **A Delightful Boy Always Obeys the Rules**_

 **~Bruce~**

February 7

Bruce had his hands over his books as he sat in the limo, glancing out of the window.

"Man, I hate school, I wish we didn't have to go or at least if we did that we only had to go once a week."- Wallabee complained as he had his backpack on the seat between him and Bruce.

"Ignoring the fact of impracticality. If there was only one day of school, the school hours would be three times as long, at the very least."

"What? No, it's long enough already, too long even."

"I disagree, if anything they should be longer."

"What!? WHY!?"

"So, we can learn more."

"What's learning good for?"

"I'll put it in simple minded terms for you. If no one goes to school, no one makes candy or soda."

"...so, it's good for one thing." Bruce just sighed as he watched the road pass by. "Hey Bruce, you've been there longer than I have. Father's a jerk, right? I know Chad likes him a lot calling him papa and junk but what about you?"

"I wouldn't speak such words to him, I believe Chad is right. Father is complicated or as Chad likes to put it 'a tough person to love'. He told me that on the first day I arrived at Father's extravagant establishment."

"So yes?"

"Hmm I don't know, he is tough with us, especially since you keep misbehaving, but Chad is definitely treated better."

"Cuz he's a teenager, he's practically an adult."

"He is, isn't he? He should be moving out soon."

"Why would he be doing that?"

"He is becoming of age where he should be moving out, to obtain his own home. In unrelated news, what do you think of the Kids Next Door?"

"I think their awescool!" Wallabee stated happily throwing his fists up but when Bruce remained silent he elaborated. "Awesome and cool put together. But you disagree don't you, Mr. _I like to follow the rules_."

"I don't get in trouble for following the rules and I do disagree, they're troublemakers. Though I'm not truly against anything that can benefit me."

"So, do you like them, or don't you? You need to make some sense." Wallabee said with aggravation in his voice.

"My answer was clear, it's not my fault if you're too stupid to figure it out."

"I'M NOT STUPID! YOU'RE STUPID!"

"Oh, yes the one with straight A's is dumber than the one barely getting a C average."

"S-shut up! It's not my fault!"

"Right of course, your homework gets taken, maybe you should hide it better."

"Hmph. Don't you have your homework taken?"

"No."

"Then maybe you could hang on to it while we go in?" Wallabee pleaded with his knees on the seat and his fingers entwined.

"No."

"What?! Why not?"

"Because, I really don't want to."

"Oh, come on help me out. Pretty please?"

"... I suppose. If you let me have your desserts for every day you make me do this."

"... deal...here, give them back to me after recess. I'll be near the doors ok?" Wallabee said as he took out his homework and handed it to Bruce.

"Very well." Bruce said as he put Wallabee's homework with his own.

"Speaking of recess think we could hang out, I'm sick of the fifth graders pushing me around while I'm trying to eat." Wallabee said as he pulled out a large orange hoodie and baggy pants with a belt attached.

"No, I like to have that time to myself."

"Where do you go anyway? I've never seen you on the court or in even the cafeteria..." Wallabee said as he finished putting on his preferred clothing.

"I have made my own arrangements so I do not have to be around you animals."

"Yeah right, I bet no one even wants to be around you, since you're so weird."

"I am not weird."

"You wear a suit to school."

"You're abnormally short and your incredibly imbecilic."

"Least I have friends!"

"I don't believe you do."

"Yeah well I do! Chad is my friend and I know he likes me more than you. He likes me some much that he's going to train me. I bet he hasn't even asked you, cuz you're just a big fat jerk."

"That is absurd. I stay well behaved and follows all the rules. I even clean up your messes without complaint. All you have done is thrown tantrums and demand Chad help you with homework. I am the better brother, you are just a baby he has to take care of."

"Am not! You're boring yeah, I'm fun yeah there's never a dull moment with me! You're always dull and plain. So there!" Wallabee exclaimed triumphantly before sticking out his tongue at Bruce.

"You are a bumbling buffoon, who can barely spell your own name correctly on the first try. You are a nothing more destructive toddler, who needs to wake up. Chad is not your friend, he only wants to get on your good side so you will be a reasonable boy. Despite how you feel towards him, you should be thanking Father. If not for him, you would still be in the hovel of an orphanage, all alone and wasting away. Personally, I believe that is your fate regardless, you will part this world with no friends, no purpose and you will not be missed. Now please be quiet, I do not want to hear anymore misguided foolishness from you. If you have a problem you can carry your own homework and have it be forcefully taken from you." Bruce stated, staring at Wallabee before adjusting his tie and looking out of his tinted window.

"Th-that's n-not tr-true..." Wallabee crossed his arms and sank into his seat, angrily weeping to himself.

When the blonde bothers reached the school, they got out. Bruce made his way to class while Wallabee tried to keep up, having to keep an eye out for bullies.

Bruce went straight to his class, and was the perfect student, occasionally raising his hand to answer or ask questions, paid close attention to what the teacher said and didn't misbehave in the slightest.

When the bell rang for recess, the kids flocked out of the room while Bruce took his time. He looked up at the teacher who was busy with papers. He walked over to her while biting into a sandwich, having an apple in his other hand.

"Is this tonight's homework?" Bruce asked, singling it out from the other papers on the cluttered table.

"Yes, it is. Have you heard the terrible news about what happened to the gym teacher, Ms. Burnik?" Mrs. Thompson asked as she exchanged the homework for the mouthwatering deliciously red apple.

"I have not." Bruce said as he collected the future homework and gave it a more thorough look over.

"The cops say it was a hit and run driver."

"How tragic."

"It is. Oh, how rude of me, I haven't thanked you for the apple, it looks absolutely scrumptious. You always have the best apples around."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thompson. The best apples for the best teachers." Bruce glances over to see the outline of a big burly kid through the window.

"Many apologies Mrs. Thompson, but if you would kindly excuse me." Bruce said as he walked towards the door. He walked out and saw that it was one of the six gum gang members. "Before our routinely exchange, I have a request to make." Bruce said as he paid Lunk the weekly dues.

"What?"-Lunk asked with a sneer.

"Some of your 2x4 technology or I suppose better yet to know to make it and/or how to use it."

"Now what does a rich boy like you need 2x4 tech for?" Lunk said flicking the top of his hat up.

"That is my business. So, do we have a deal?"

"I _say_ that the price for our services may have just doubled compadre." Lunk said with a smug grin.

"Very well, you will be paid double, if, I find your services useful." Bruce stated clearly, making a frown appear on Lunk's face. "Now, are you or one of your hooligans available after school?"

Later, as recess was ending, Bruce waited by the doors for Wallabee. When the two saw the other, the homework was returned to Wallabee. Wallabee snatched the paper and strides it into his pockets before walking away.

"Wallabee Dickson, it is polite to thank someone when they do something for you."-Bruce stated as he held his blue backpack in front of himself, not letting Wallabee walk away in such a rude manner.

"Yeah whatever thanks...jerk." Wallabee grumbled out as he trudged away. Bruce went back inside, knowing that he wouldn't get a better answer and finding the hollers of playing children annoying.

After school, Bruce was with the six-gum gang, walking with them in a terrain that was foreign to him. They came to a playground with gated fence around it. The chain link fence had several soda cans lodged in the diamond shaped spaces.

Runt, the short leader of the gang, handed Bruce a bubblegum pistol. Bruce looked at it with slight disgust, but watched as Runt demonstrated his sharp shooting prowess.

Bruce was told what to do and how to do it then given some advice before he was allowed to take aim. Bruce fired the makeshift gun but missed, hitting the fence instead of the desired soda can. Bruce held back a small growl before he tried again at the target ten feet away.

Bruce spent a good hour practicing but by then the gang had to go home and he felt the same. He paid them as he was satisfied with the lessons, he even found himself getting steadily better at aiming. Bruce called for his limo and waited a few minutes before he was picked up from school and taken back home.

There, he met up with Wallabee and did his own homework, having it finished within the hour while refusing to help Wallabee. Bruce left his bedroom to go his personal library to read.

After an hour, he put in a bookmark in his current book, so he could come back to that page later. Bruce went to the kitchen, wanting an appropriately timed snack but he was joined by Wallabee.

"Still struggling with your homework little brother?" Bruce said as he stood in the kitchen, having the fridge door open which prevented Wallabee from having easy access to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't be if someone would help me!"

"Our older brother will help you when he comes home." Bruce stated as he closed the fridge door, letting Wallabee enter the room.

"That'll take forever he's out there doing- I don't know what." Wallabee complained as he climbed onto the counter.

"I believe he has a job, must be nice being able to make your own money and be a contributing member of society."

"You're so weird." Wallabee said as he climbed on to the cabinets.

"What are you doing? Father will be displeased if you break something else. Get down from there."

"I'm not gonna break anything, I just want a cookie." Wallabee said as he opened the cabinet door but he only finds Father's bland cereal. "Bleh why do adults like this crummy cereal it's not sweet at all."

"Wallace Dickson, I insist you have a cup of pudding instead, that's why it's there. Now, get down from there before you break something." Bruce said as he pulled out a large bowl of chocolate pudding from the reopened fridge.

"There's no sugar in that, it tastes like the food the lunch lady makes us eat." Wallabee said just before he opened the right cabinet door. "Aha jackpot."

"I do not think you're making the right choice and I will not be held responsible for your misconduct of house rules."

"Stuff it weirdo, I'm having a cookie. So nyah nyah nyah." Wallabee said before sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry. Bruce scowled as Wallabee held the jar with both hands and almost instantly fell to the ground, after bouncing off the counter.

"Told you so. You could have broken the cabinet door or cracked the countertop. Now stop being foolish." Bruce said as he put the pudding bowl on the nearby table.

"...Shut...up..." Wallabee said as he struggled to get to his feet. "Where's the cookie jar?"

"You should find it quickly before Father comes in." Bruce said as he went to get a mug from a cupboard.

"You could help me out, if I get in trouble I'm telling on you."

"For what? I'm just being a good boy and having pudding like you should be doing. There is no blame on my part, hopefully Father will see that, should he storm in here..." Bruce said as he grabbed a spoon and a cup from the drawers before heading over to the bowl of pudding. Wallabee just growled as he looked around, finally seeing it under the table.

"There you are!" Wallabee exclaimed before he crawled under the table.

"Wallabee you're shaking the table just grab the jar and put it back." Bruce said as the table moved while Wallabee tried to obtain the object of his desires.

"It's slippery, almost got it, there, aha! Ow!" Wallabee exclaimed as he hit his head on the underside of the table.

"Wallabee stop your tom foolery. You're gonna make another mess." Bruce said as he tried to keep the large bowl of pudding still. "Now come out from under there."

"Am not." Wallabee said as he crawled from out of the table. "See everything's fine. Now just to open this...stupid..jar." Wallabee growls out as he tries twisting the top off. "Oh, come on! Open you stupid jar I want my cookie!"

"Be quiet Wallabee." Bruce said putting his finger over his own lips, to symbolize his point.

"Shut up and help me."

"Just grab a paper towel, I saw our older brother do it."

"Fine. Just one... more... time... gosh dang it!" Wallabee says as he angrily puts the jar on the table. Bruce quickly filled his mug half way as he had a calm moment. As Wallabee came back Bruce picked up the bowl and put it back in the fridge.

"Come on you stupid jar...why are you so difficult to open? You weren't this hard to open last time."

"Run it under some hot water." Bruce turned around as he closed the fridge door. "I wouldn't stay here for too long, Father might have caught wind if he hasn't already."

"I bet he'd enjoy watching me struggle, that sadistic freak."

"Don't be disrespectful, he might hear you." Bruce said as he was heading out.

"Wait, don't leave, I might still need your help."

"I prefer to not get in trouble and stay on Father's good side. You should try doing the same." Bruce said as he walked out of the kitchen with his mug of pudding in his hands.

Bruce walked away from the dangerous situation, hearing the sounds of Wallabee's discontent. Bruce went back to his room, and pulled out a journal from under his bed. He opened it up, with a pen being used a placeholder. He started writing in it, he didn't stop until it reached the time when Chad usually came home. However, to his surprise Chad wasn't there yet so he continued writing as he was undisturbed.

Bruce finished his thought then hid his journal, he got in bed and tried to take a nap. That was only a few minutes before Chad entered the room and greeted him.

"...big brother, greetings, I was trying to partake in an evening slumber." Bruce said as he opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be very quiet."-Chad said as he dived into a whisper.

"You make too much noise, I'll have my nap after you leave."

"Well ok...anyway, I've asked papa if I could obtain 2x4 tech from some elementary losers and he approved. So, I'll be leaving later."

"Very well."

"So, what did you do today?"

"I partook in a foreign activity after school, it was amusing."

"Well good for you." Chad said with joy and pride. "Well no wonder you're tired, I'll let you return to your nap. Do you know where our little brother is?"

"Last time I saw him he was in the kitchen being very naughty."

"Thanks." Soon, after the sound of the door opening and closing was heard, Bruce went back to sleep. A few hours later, he awoke and left his room. He walked through the main halls and didn't hear anything. Since he wasn't woken up by anyone he figured it was still before dinner time.

He found himself a bit bored so he walked towards Father's office. He had a few second thoughts, but knew Father would have the answers, if he wasn't in a bad mood. He peered inside room, down the lane was a massive chair having its back to him. He looked at the massive screen behind it and seeing that it wasn't a meeting, entered the room

"F-Father?..." Bruce said a bit nervously and inching his way towards Father's chair. "F-father?"

"What-what do you want? Why are you bothering me?"-Father

"I... I'm bored..."

"Ohh that's too bad. You're bored."

"Please Father I would like to have something to do."

"Chores. They are always chores to be done."

"That's an excellent idea Father ...b-but per-perhaps something else?"

"Ugh if it will have you leave me in peace, go for a walk."

"I already know the mansion inside and out."

"No! You fool go for a walk outside! Go into the town or something, I don't care just leave."

"Oh yes of course, thank you Father." Bruce said nervously as he backed away. "I'll leave you to your very important business and thank you once again." Bruce exclaimed as he left the room, closing the door quickly but silently.

"Dinner will be in two hours and you better not be late!" Father's booming voice easily penetrated the walls to attack Bruce's ears.

Bruce followed the advice and left the mansion on foot. As he leaves the lap of luxury behind, he looked at the more average mansions around him and found himself fortunate to live in such delightfully superior mansion. He continued walking until he arrived at a comic book store. He went inside as he remembered Wallabee gave much praise to comics.

He looked around the comic store and picked up a comic book. Having never read one himself before, he began flipping through pages.

"Barely amusing and a bit crude, I can see why Wallabee would like something like this." Bruce said with disinterest.

"Are you gonna buy something young man?"-The store owner said, watching Bruce.

"No good sir, just browsing. It's not real literature but I suppose it keeps stupid kids busy." -Bruce said as he walked out if the store.

Bruce walked down the street, trying his best to not be touched by the commoners. He grumbled as he had to keep straightening out his suit as people kept bumping into him.

Bruce found himself at a candy shop which was next to a dental building. He walked into the candy shop and looked around, kids were buzzing around grabbing what they could or fighting over what they could not have.

Bruce glanced around and walked over to a barrel of candy. He grabbed a small piece and put it in the pocket of a kid who was leaving. He watched the store owner who was swarmed with children, then look back to see as the kid walked out with no trouble whatsoever. Just the thought of rubbing his success in Wallabee's face filled Bruce with delight.

Bruce stole a few packs of bubblegum and a several other sweet treats. He spotted a golden opportunity and he walked out with a few other kids. He separated himself from the noisy kids eating their candy. He tossed out everything except for a single pack of bubblegum and a chocolate bar.

Bruce decided that it was time to walk back home, so he wouldn't be late for dinner. Bruce panted as he reached the manor gates, then he made his way back home. The first thing he did was check the dinner table to see if it had been prepared at all. He saw the plates and silverware set up but, nothing else. Bruce quickly went into his shared room and put the bubble gum packet in the drawer between his bed and the wall.

Bruce then went to the bathroom and washed his hands then his face before grabbing a hand towel to dry off. He straightened his suit to make himself look more presentable and lastly, he used a comb to touch up his hair. Bruce left the bathroom and went to the dining room. Bruce took his seat and looked at the empty ones across from him. He turned his head to see Father enter the room.

"Good evening Father, thank for your advice it was a most enjoyable stroll." Bruce stated as Father takes his seat.

"Good evening, glad to hear it." Father claimed in somewhat of an irritated tone.

"I-is something wrong Father? Did-have I upset you?"

"No, you're fine but we are missing two people."

"Quite right...I think Chad went to get some 2x4 techol-"

"I know that, I delayed dinner because of that but that's no excuse. They should be here." Father said as he angrily slammed his fist on the table, making the plates and Bruce jump in the place.

"Of course, Father...pardon me but they? I thought only big brother went."

"No, he took the little ankle biter with him and now they're both late."

"Oh, I see. Are we going to wait?"

"For a little while."

"Yes Father." Bruce said with a nod then entwined his fingers under the table, twiddling his thumbs as he waited. "Umm I went to the candy store in town, it was filled with noisy and grabby little children."

"Hmph." Father said as he stared straight ahead, never losing his angered expression.

"I got you a chocolate bar. If you want it that is. It's still in my room, if you would allow me to a minute to go get it." Bruce said nervously as he watched Father, who rose an eyebrow and slightly turned his head to him.

"How considerate. You're excused go get it and put it in the fridge." Father said with a barely noticeable nicer tone.

"Yes Father." Bruce said before he got out of his seat to follow his orders. Bruce returned to his room with his arms crossed, thinking about why Chad would take Wallabee instead of him.

Bruce grabbed the chocolate bar and goes back to Father, he showed Father the bar before walking to the kitchen. Father just nodded and Bruce went to the refrigerator. Bruce put the candy bar inside the fridge then went back to the table, where his stomach growled.

"Oh, pardon me." Bruce said a bit embarrassed, putting his hands over his stomach. "I don't mean to speak out of turn but would it be too terrible if we started our meal now?"

Father glanced at Bruce, whose stomach growled again causing the boy to blush with shame. "I suppose not." Father shouted for one of the servants to come serve them their freshly cooked food. Near the end of dinner, Chad and Wallabee came into the room, straightening out their suits. "You two are late." Father stated angrily, putting down his fork and glaring at the two across the table.

"Yeah but we were kicking so much butt and we stole a lot of-" -Wallabee said trying to reason with his greatly displeased Father.

"Silence! Chad, how could you let this happen!?"

"I…I'm sorry papa, I got greedy and lost track of time." Chad exclaimed and held his hands behind his back.

"Really now?" Father angrily asked, not believing his eldest son.

"It always feels so good to pummel a snot nosed brat, it's very relaxing. I remember when we used to go out on missions and totally kick the stuffing out of anyone who got in your way. Remember those times papa?"

"Yeah that takes me back, you were quite the fighter even at a younger age. And- wait wait wait I see what you're doing and it won't work you should know that."

"I do papa, you're so wonderful. I wish I could be more like you. You're such an inspiration." Chad said as he clasped his hands together and smiled.

"Oh stop."

"I'm serious, you're the best villain there ever was or is." Chad said as he motioned Wallabee to take his seat while Father was being buttered up.

"Father, I believe you are being flattered again in order to avoid proper punishment."-Bruce interjected, enlightening Father, who scowled at Chad, who wore a shocked smile.

"I believe you're right." Father said as his eyes narrowed.

"Now papa-"

"Zip it! We'll discuss your punishments after dinner. Now sit!"

"Ah uh yes papa." Chad said as he quickly took his seat, giving a small glare towards Bruce. "What was that about?" Chad whispered to Bruce.

"Quiet! I don't want to hear a word from you during dinner."

"Y-yes papa." Chad said as he frowned, starting to eat while glaring up at Bruce.

The dinner was mostly in silence as the four males ate the well-prepared food, after which Bruce and Wallabee were excused.

"Man, you totally ratted on Chad."-Wallabee said as the two bowl haired bothers walked to their room.

"I did, though I'm surprised you are not in trouble." Bruce with true surprise.

"You should apologize to him, or bake him a cake or something."

"I will do no such thing. Now tell me what you two were up to."

"Fine, Chad found me in the kitchen and told me it was time I learned how to fight. Chad taking me to this big building where these stupid looking teens were hanging around. He said it belonged to _gym_ and he took me inside. He talked to some teenager and we went into a room in the back. Then he taught me how to fight like a superhero. We uhh what did he call it...uhh spare-ing for like an hour or something before we left and we went to this alley with these two kids standing outside. He got out and wiped the floor with them, like blam kare-rot-tay and-" The two brothers entered their 3-person bed room, with Bruce's bed to the immediate left, then Chad's then Wally's, each separated from each other by a small drawer.

"Yes yes, then what?" Bruce said as he was about to sit on his bed but Wally went across the room to his own bed.

"Well it was so cool then he told me to come in with 'im. He made me put on their stupid costumes and pretend to be one of them. He said that I should pretend to be in danger and it totally worked, once they opened the door we started kicking their butts. I was like hiya ha woo ha and some of that and how bout this and-" Wallabee said as he attacked the air going back and forth. while Bruce sat on the middle bed, Chad's bed.

"I get it. So, what happened next?"

"Chad went and found this huge door and he let me break it down with this little doohickey and there was this huge explosion and it was like KABOOM! KABLOW! And there were like a kajillion billion weapons and Chad had this machine that sucked them all up. Chad said that it was getting late and that we should head back so we left some weapons there and grabbed the machine and left."

"I see..."

"Yeah but on our way home we were attacked and we had to out drive them, Chad even let me fire some weapons at them it was cool." Wallabee said soon imitating a machine gun, laser beams, as well as firing them and such and of which he provided his own sound effects.

"How enjoyable." Bruce said as he entwined his hands, trying not to glare at his shorter younger brother.

"Yeah, it's so unfair, it's those cruddy kids' faults that we're late. Ugh I hope Chad is ok I mean he's so cool. Why would Father be so upset with him anyway? I thought they were like friends of something."

"Hard to say, though it seems like you have had quite the adventure..."

"Yeah it was super-duper uper fun! And you said that Chad wasn't my friend sure proved you wrong, though now Father will probably ruin it, like totally ground me or Chad." Wallabee said as he stopped in his tracks, crossing his arms as he glared at the floor.

"Hmm possibly."

"And it's so unfair cuz Chad said I had what it takes to be a fighter just like him and Father will probably ground me after giving me a spanking. Hmph." Wallabee said as he sat down his bed and glared off to the side.

"And that'd be unfortunate."

"But how was your day? Do anything fun like me? I doubt it, I bet all you did was read or something stupid like that." Wallabee said with a cheeky smile as he pointed at himself.

"True, I have not had the opportunity to go on such an adventure however I probably won't be punished as badly as you will be."

"A-...crud. Guess you never have to worry cuz you never do anything, you're just a goodie goodie boring weirdo."

"I am not, I am just refined and well beha-"

"Oh, Father look I've done all my homework, let me give you a foot massage and tell you how great you are and tell you how bad Wally and Chad has been." Wallabee, mocking Bruce, before he glared at the boy with tightly held fist.

"Aside from the fact that I do not sound like that, I have not ever offered to massage Father's feet. Also, your grammar skills could use some work."

"But you have ratted me out!"

"Occasionally I suppose, I have made the authority figures of this household aware of your poor behavior. Not that you get punished that badly."

"What's that supposed to mean? I get punished to the extreme! Did you know that Father can make his hand become fire do you know how much that hurts!?"

"Not as much as two years in boarding school, least here you have Chad to help butter up Father and bring you ice packs, I didn't have anyone to help me out and the punishments there were more than just a four-minute spanking, which for you the longest spankings you have received are, at most, two minutes."

"Oh, yeah well uhh what, did, were your punishments?"

"I rather not talk about this anymore." Bruce said as he got off the bed and started to walk out of the room.

"Oh, fine then leave, betcha didn't even go to boarding school you just want to say that so you feel more important than me." Wallabee pouted and turned from Bruce as he continued to mumble angrily to himself.

"I wish that were true." Bruce mumbles to himself as he frowns. Bruce briefly glances back at Wallabee before closing the door behind him.

"Thanks a lot squirt." Chad said as he stood in front of Bruce rubbing his backside.

"Older brother, are you alright?"-Bruce

"Stuff it, thanks you Father was twice as angry when he dealt out his punishments."

"Punishments?"

"Yeah, I had to take Wallabee's on top of mine since he was my responsibility. So, for the rest of the night I don't want to hear or see you, now go get me an ice pack!"

"But older-"

"NOW!"

"Yes, older brother." Bruce said with a startled jump, heading towards the kitchen. There, Bruce prepared Chad an ice pack but, he was interrupted by Father.

"Is that for Chad?"-Father inquired as he scowled at Bruce.

"Yes Father." Bruce said as he stopped what he was doing.

"Well forget about it, he needs to feel the full sting of his actions. Now, go and get ready for bed, you know you're not supposed to be roaming the halls after dinner."

"Yes Father. Shall I return the ice to its rightful place?"

"Yes, then get to bed."

Bruce returned the ice to ice container in the freezer before leaving the kitchen. He went back to his shared bedroom and knocked on the door. Bruce opened the door to find Wallabee staring at him angrily and Chad on the middle bed face down.

"Chad doesn't want to see you bro." Wallabee rudely stated.

"I am well aware."

"Dude where's the ice pack Chad really needs one."

"I couldn't reach the ice box could you please lend me a hand?"

"Ugh fine but this better not take too long. I don't want to get in trouble." Wallabee said as he walked out of the room. Bruce followed Wallabee halfway to the kitchen before he stopped to tie his shoes, telling Wallabee to go on without him.

Bruce stood up as Wallabee was far ahead of him, he turned around went back to his room. There, he found Chad half naked and still in constant pain.

"What are you doing here? Where's Wallabee?" Chad said as he turned his head towards Bruce, who was walking towards him.

"Wallabee is attempting to get you ice." Bruce said before he poked Chad's very bruised, very sore, and very sensitive keister. Chad screamed in pained as he rolled around in bed. Bruce took this opportunity to grab his journal and leave the scream filled room.

As Bruce walked down the halls he could hear the voice of a distressed Wallabee, though not to the extent of Chad's. Bruce continued his walk to his library, he spent a few hours writing angrily in his journal before he had to go to sleep. Bruce hid his journal among his countless books and left his calm tranquility for the loud rage he must sleep in.

Bruce was about to knock on the bedroom door but opened it instead, he saw Chad fiercely rubbing his behind, groaning and Wallabee trying to soothe him, having scorch marks on his clothes and hair.

"You."-Wallabee said with anger as he looked up from Chad. "Where were you?! Father started throwing fireballs and shouting at me!"

"He came back here to torment me." Chad hissed out.

"Why would you do that!? Chad is our awesome big brother and we're lucky to have him. I'm lucky to have him." Wallabee exclaimed as he hugged Chad.

"Wallabee that's so nice, I'm glad to have you as a brother too."-Chad said, smiling at Wallabee before turning his attention to his other brother. "And you...uhh where did he go?"

Seeing such a display of affection, Bruce returned to the library, he looked around before pulling the large book filled shelves down. With the large room being far from any of the bedrooms, Bruce wasn't worried of waking or even disturbing the other males as he tossed books across the room or through a window.

He did his best to break any book he laid his hands upon. He tore pages out, broke the spine and did anything else he could think of until his anger left and was replaced with regret, sorrow and despair.

* * *

Bruce woke up among his only friends, though he searched through the wreckage to find the one book that was more important than all the others. Unfortunately, with very limited time and so much to search through Bruce had to cut his excavation very short in order to stay on his average schedule.

With a new change of clothes and a passion to keep everything as bland as usual Bruce started his day. At breakfast, he received glares from his brothers, though Chad found it hard to keep his as pain was still ever present making him fidget quite a bit.

Early at lunch, Bruce was approached in the empty classroom by Lunk, who forcefully removed him. Bruce was knocked unconscious and taken away. Bruce came to by the repulsive smell of broccoli.

Bruce opened his eyes to see that he was in a nice garden, beautiful flowers surrounding him as he sat at a white table. The table was fitted with food from sweets, like strawberry shortcake, to more appropriate food, like sandwiches that have been cut and stacked on top of each other.

He looked dead ahead to see a girl with brownish blonde hair with a large pink bow, in a white dress. A quick look around he saw that there was another girl in the same attire but she had browner skin and was plumper.

There were two boys both quite taller than himself. One was. very tall, very slim, and Caucasian with brown hair long enough to cover his eyes; the other boy was darker skinned and shorter, had well-trimmed brown hair, he also had a very noticeable brace around his face; both males wore the same suit as Bruce.

"I'm sure you have questions and they will be answered after our introduction. I'm Ashley, the young lady next to you is Constance, you're Bruce in case you forgot." Ashley teased with a smile before she continued. "The tall gentleman next to you is my brother, David, and that's Lenny, Constance's brother. We're the children from down the lane."

"Down the lane? You're millionaires' kids."-Bruce says with slight surprise.

"Indeed, we are and we have been keeping a close eye on you."-David interjects with a slight chuckle.

"For how long?" Bruce asked, repulsed by the statement.

"Awhile possibly three whole years."-Ashley said bringing the attention back to her. "Tea?"

"...yes, it would be most appreciated." Bruce said, seconds before a small plate was put before him with a cup on it. A second later it was being filled with tea, not a dropped spilled and the teas sent filled Bruce's nose.

"Is it too your liking? In your journal, you said it was your favorite-"-Constance said before quickly covering her mouth and getting a glare from Ashley.

"Stupid girls should barely be seen let alone heard." Ashley growled out before she went back to smiling lightly at Bruce. "As we've said we have been watching you...we also have been reading about you...from your own point of view..."

"... I have but one dominant question."-Bruce said as he calmly sipped his tea.

"Of course, please speak to your wonderful mind."-David said with an eagerness to his voice.

"What do you want with me?"

"That is quite an excellent question-"

"It is a typical question, I suppose taking me here to this place, which was inspired by my very personal writings, must be some sort of bribe." Bruce assumed as he glared at the other kids around him.

"Well yes, you said you've always wanted to visit this place as it is seen in hedge mazes and that they always look serene and peaceful."-Ashley said as she twiddled her thumbs on the table.

"My question still goes unanswered."-Bruce said as he put down the empty cup, getting an instant refill by an offhand assistant.

"Yes, of course, our apologies, it is quite an ear full. We are the children of very wealthy adults and we, like yourself, have been groomed for perfection. We obey and follow the rules the adults give us, though this excludes teenagers and stupid children. However, you are not like that, we have seen you do naughty deeds to children, teenagers and to respectable adults. We want that kind of power or the next best thing, having someone who has said power as a leader."

"Why not my siblings, the oldest is quite talented."

"That is true however he is tethered to his adoptive father, and as for your younger sibling, we have seen his grades and observed his behavior, he is not what we're looking for, beside he at any point in time could be taken to a boarding school and changed for the rest of his life."-Lenny, speaking up.

"We want you, however, before you make a decision have this."-David said as he placed a file on the table and slid it so that it was in front of Bruce. The short blonde put his tea to the side and dabbed his mouth with a provided napkin before opening the file.

"What is this?" Bruce asked as noticed that they were of him.

"Every record we could find that would land you in _hot water._ So to speak." David said with a light chuckle.

"Bribery? Blackmail: though in this case I believe they are the same."

"Oh no, in this case it is a peace offering."-Lenny said with a light bow of the head. "These are all the files, hard drives and the like that would provide a problem in your eventual future. They are for you to do with as you wish. We were going to destroy them, however we then decided that you should be able to do with them as you pleased."

Bruce roughly looked through the file of very incriminating evidence, before he saw that a trash can was placed next to him.

"This is all quite impressive, so what do you want of me for this charity?" Bruce said as he tapped the file on the table, making sure that it was a neat as it was when it was given to him.

"It is not charity, regardless of your decision, you have the option of walking out with no ill blood or debt to repay."

"Well then." Bruce slid the file into trash can and a lit match soon fell into it, then a fire was born. "So why should I consider joining you as you have invaded my home and my mind, stalked me and with a great possibility of other offenses that you are keeping to yourselves."

"Your point of view is very understandable and we have thought about this question and the number of ways we could answer it. So, with honesty we can give you what you want, what you had recently set out to do; obtain useful knowledge about the three major groups that run the world we live in." Ashley said as she stared at Bruce, who stared back at her. "We have looked into the same field you have and more, not just for your privilege but for our pleasure. We can tell you about the Kids Next Door's primitive yet effective technology and about the Teens Ninja's vast arsenal and even about the advanced weaponry of the respectable Adults. Having watched and learned over a variety of short years we have been able to develop our own technology for future use. For example..."

"This-" David placed a blue book on the table with the words _Bruce's Diary_ serving as a title. "The diary, the diary itself isn't anything special but the book cover was designed to copy, scan any writings within the book, all that is in that book is transferred to its sister cover which will make said writing appear given that it has paper within the cover, and both are wireless."-David said before putting a plain light blue book on the table.

"My journal..."-Bruce said as he put his hands on the table.

"Yes, you see we didn't want to have to constantly disturb the arrangement of your lovely home, so we had The Diary constructed, we had your journal barrowed while you were at school and had our invention replace the original cover. With a wireless connection, whatever you wrote in you the book would appear in our version every day at ten o'clock."-Ashley said before David slid the journal down to Bruce. "As for why we have it this time, we received word of your...demolition and were told that the cover was damaged though not intentionally. We had it taken while you were sleeping so we could better understand what you were feeling..."

"I'm assuming that the cover has been fixed." Bruce said as he took his book into his arms, his most valuable possession. When he glanced up at his hosts, none of them would look him in the eye, so he took that as its own answer. "So, since you all know me so well, what do you believe I would do?"

"We do not know, there's a possibility of you leaving and never returning or joining us with some level of resentment, possibly even plotting against us. Which is very understandable."

"Now let's say that I do join you and lend aid to your mission, what will we be doing?"

"Well we will be talking like we are now but of plans and plots that will bring the great worldwide powers to a halt. Or at the very least establish ourselves worthy of such power."-David states.

"I see and how often will these meetings be?"

"That is hard to say but hopefully at the very least one meeting a week though it very much could be at most three or four. Unless it's at lunch time then it could be nearly every day depending on the average situation." –Lenny

"I see, well I am at an impasse so I can't give you a proper answer, instead I propose an outing."

"...an outing?"-Ashley

"If I may make an assumption?"-David asked as he noticed Bruce was about to speak.

"You may."-Bruce

"In lame kid's terms, is what you're proposing a: play date of sorts?"

"It is."

"Sounds delightful, I especially enjoy a good sport of golf."

"I concur, though not with golf I prefer tennis. However, I am not fully understanding why an outing is necessary."-Ashley

"If we are to work together I must know who you are though not to the extent that you know me. Least not in the same manner."-Bruce said as he put his journal in his lap. "Is this a welcomed idea?"

"Yes."-Lenny

"Most certainly."-Ashley

"Sounds quite enjoyable."-David

"Glad the majority agrees but what about the silent individual." Bruce said as he turned his head to look at Constance, who glances at the others. "I want a proper answer not a pressured one."

Hearing this all the others kids stared straight ahead and Constance slowly lowered her hands from her mouth.

"I believe that your idea is quite an excellent one."-Constance said a bit shyly but, without hesitation.

"So, you are not displeased by this choice."

"Absolutely not, I rather enjoy reading how your mind works, oh I mean-" Constance took a brief look around as she was about to recover her blabbering mouth.

"It's quite alright, all of you have invaded my mind so the fault lies with all of you. Though I am glad that you fancy my mind if given the chance I may fancy yours as well."

"Oh, mercy me, I'm but a wheel on a wagon." Constance said with a light blush and twiddling of her thumbs.

"I suppose that makes you a wagon if all of us are merely wheels." David joked towards Bruce, finding it funny himself.

"Amusing."

"Truly, I mean you have a great use and we merely just what to strengthen it."

"Well we'll see." Bruce said just before a loud ringing was heard. "That concludes lunch. So, shall we meet after school?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. A Well Behaved Boy

Ch3- _ **A Well Mannered Boy Strays From Malpractice**_

 **~Wallabee~**

February 8

Wallabee left the limo, wearing his orange hoodie and baggy blue pants over the embarrassing suit. He walked with Bruce for a few steps into the school before a fifth grader stepped in front of them. Bruce just walked around the blue mohawk'd bully, who pushed Wallabee back.

"You know the deal pipsqueak, hand over your lunch money." The bully said.

"No, you cruddy fifth grader. But you can try and see what happens you crummy ugly fifth grader." Wallabee taunted as he motioned the older boy forward. The fifth grader threw a punch which Wallabee caught and threw the bully into the lockers across the hall. "Ha! How did you like that? Want some more Mr. Stupid hair."

"Ugh why you little-my hair is awesome and you're so in pain city for that." The male said rubbing his head before he got to his feet. The male charged at Wallabee, though the smaller boy just step sided and put out his foot.

The taller boy tripped and crashed into the lockers, Wallabee snickered with joy at the sight. The blonde rubbed his hands together as he stood behind the fifth grader. "Welcome to Weggie Town population you!" Wallabee said before he grabbed hold of the bigger male's underwear and pulled on it really hard.

The blue haired boy screamed out in shock and pain. Wallabee pulled as hard as he could, stretching the elastic band until it hung over the victim's pants. Wallabee sighed as he released the stretched garment. "You know what-" Wallabee flipped the older male onto his back then grabbed the boy's collar, bringing their faces closer. "Why don't YOU give me YOUR lunch money and all that ya have collected and I'll let you go."

"I-I don't have any money." The boy pleaded.

"Likely story." Wallabee growled out as he banged the boy's head against the metal locker.

"I swear it, dude you're my first client of the day I swear."

"Fine alright but when recess comes I expect to be paid or else! Do you hear me you stinking fifth grader?"

"Yeah yeah yes please just-"

"MR. WALLABEE! ARE YOU STILL CAUSING TROUBLE!?"-An angry voice howled, nearing the two.

Wallabee paused as he looked up to see one of the hall monitors standing there with a note pad in their hands.

"What no no uhh we're uh we're just talking, being pals ya know." Wallabee said with a smile as he put his cheek to the relieved fifth grader's. Wallabee quickly whispered a threat to the older male to keep him from speaking the truth. "Agree or your dead."

"Yeah we just uhh lost track of time that's all."-The bully turned victim said as he tried to force himself to smile.

"Oh well then pick it up at recess now get to class, you don't want to be late now do ya?"-The hall monitor said, watching the two boys get to their feet.

"See you at lunch, near the playground. Buddy." Wallabee said with a smirk, glancing at the taller nervous male.

"Ye-yeah by the playground..." The male hurried to his class as Wallabee took his steps with great pride.

"Oh, you're actually on time Wallace but just barely, take your seat and let's begin. Did you do your homework?"-the teacher said.

"Yes, Mrs. Thompson, here it is." Wallabee said as he walked towards the teacher, rifling through his back pack. Wallabee glanced over to the girl next to him, she was in long blue shirt with a bright red hat. While the teacher was going on about history, Wallabee noticed that something was a bit off, not at first but, there was something different about her now.

Wallabee poked her and got no response he poked here again but, still got no response. Wallabee took the red hat and saw that the girl had a melon for a head, he gasped then lifted the shirt and saw a wooden pole stuck in the chair.

Wallabee put the hat back on the fake student and thought about how the girl, who he believed is called Abigale Lincoln, could do something like this. He pondered the answers until the bell rang signally recess.

Wallabee quickly packed his bag and left with the other students, pushing and shoving them in hopes to be one of the ones to get the good stuff. Once in the line, he grabs a desert and puts it with the questionable food. However, before he could start to look for a seat, the treat gets taken.

"Hey! Gimmie that back." Wallabee shouted as he turned his head to see a much bigger female finish the only good part of the meal.

"Given what back?" The female stated with a smirk.

"Find whatever I already licked it anyway." Wallabee stated as he walked away, hearing the sounds of disgust behind him; followed by death threats.

Wallabee found a seat and quickly ate some of the lunch, though when he saw that the person next to him still had their sweet treat, he acted fast. With skilled hand a punch to the other student's face Wallabee obtained what he had lost.

Wallabee sunk his teeth into the frosted cupcake, he finished the rest of his meal with a smile. As he put his tray away he was approached by the bigger girl.

She was livid though Wallabee's smile didn't faultier, it only grew as he used his tray to launch an assault. Wallabee walked away with a bounce to his step and his hands in his pockets. The room was silent though Wallabee's smirk was stating facts, leaving behind the girl who now had a tray mold of her face.

Wallabee walked outside to the playground and scanned the area for his so-called buddy. Wallabee waited near the doors, having the back of his foot against the wall behind him and his arms crossed.

He waited and watched the yard, though with each passing moment his anger grew. He was sacrificing his second favorite part of the day. The bell rang and a groan rolled over the play yard. Wallabee was left all by himself, making him growl before he returned to class.

Wallabee let off some of his steam during PE, where the game was dodgeball and the kids sent to the nurse's office was very high. Wallabee ditched the rest of his classes, in search of his buddy.

Wallabee went from room to room, peering into the windowed door, looking for the one who stood him up. He tried his best to avoid the hall monitors and anyone else that could put him in trouble.

"Hey what do you think you're doing out of class?" A hall monitor's voice was heard as Wallabee was peering into a window.

"Uhh just umm looking for the bathroom?" Wallabee said as he dropped to the floor, turning to face the hall monitor.

"Well it's about three doors back, were you not even paying attention?"

"Oh, no, uhh sorry I'll go there right now."

"Alright but first show me your hall pass."

"I uhh dropped it?"

"Uhhuh." The hall monitor started writing down a note for the panicked Wallabee. Out of pure fear Wallabee tackled the hall monitor, punching the officer until there wasn't any more movement. The officer groaned and was thrown over Wallabee's shoulder.

"Oh, crud oh crud oh crud." Wallabee repeated to himself as he ran for the boy's bathroom. Wallabee took the hall monitor's tools and the tied him up in toilet paper. He locked the stall from the inside and crawled over the top.

Wallabee shook off the feeling and decided that leaving would be best. Having disguised himself in the hall monitors gear, Wallabee easily found himself being able to leave. He undressed and put his collected things into his backpack.

Wallabee walked the streets, however he stopped as he saw an ice cream truck. He waved his hands in the air trying to get its attention but it passed right be him.

"Hey! Come back! I have money!" Angrily Wallabee pulled out a S.P.I.C.E.R. from his backpack as he ran after the truck. He pointed the chili pepper powered gun at the truck as it stopped at a red light and fired, knocking out one of its wheels on the third try.

The ice-cream men left their truck, wondering what happened. Upon seeing the destruction to their vehicle, they glared at Wallabee. The slightly frightened boy fired a hot laser at the adults but, it missed. Wallabee back away and continued firing though with little practice, shaky hands and moving targets, luck was not on his side.

However, one of the stray rays hit the back of the truck and the doors open, letting ice-cream pour out onto the ground. The ice-cream men soon left Wallabee as they could see countless children nearing them, wanting their ice-cream.

Wallabee along with a horde of kids grabbed as much ice cream from the pile as they could, including ice-cream cones.

"Not bad kid. Though your aim could use some work, though you still impressed me baby." Wallabee turned around to Abigail Lincoln licking a caramel vanilla swirl.

"You, you had that weird fruit taking your place in class." Wallabee said as he put the S.P.I.C.E.R. away in his backpack.

"You mean the decoy?" Abby asked a bit confused until Wallabee nodded. "Oh, that's nothing, I just had other things to do. You're Wallabee Dickson, right?"

"Yeah and your Abigail. Or I think I've heard others call you number five."

"Yeh so you handled yourself pretty well. How would like to fight adult tyranny, bring joy to kids like you just did and help kids all around the world?"

"Hmm will I be able to punch people in the face?"

"All the time baby."

"Then I'm in. When I can I start?"

"Soon just tell me where you got that 2x4 technology."

"Oh, uhh my brother gave it to me."

"Oh really?" Abby said as she looked straight at Wallabee, suspiciously.

"Did I say he gave it to me I meant I stole it from him...he's a teenager ya know."

"Oh, okay say no more let's get going Wally." Abby said as she started walking.

"It's Wallabee."

"Alright WallaBEE just come with me and I'll show you a super cool place." Abby said as she turned around, walking backwards as she playfully taunted Wallabee.

Abby took Wallabee to a very popular candy store before she informed him of special tests he'll have to pass in order to become a candidate for the role of operative. Though he wasn't too keen on the idea of taking any type of test, as Abby further explained the basics of what the test, Wallabee was on board.

Feeling that he had gotten enough knowledge on the subject, Abby told Wallabee that he should go home and get ready for the trials, which will be held tomorrow. Wallabee nodded and called on his personal limo driver, not wanting to walk all the way home.

Just as he reached for the door, Wallabee remembered to take off his orange top and baggy pants, storing them in his backpack.

Wallabee went to his room, stashing his back pack near the furthest bed then jumped on it. Wallabee sighed as thoughts of the day entered his mind, he couldn't wait to tell Chad when he came home.

Wallabee groaned as he had nothing to do, there wasn't much he could do, there was an arcade but it was Chad's. He remembered how Chad told him not to go inside because it was only for him. He also remembered that Chad also said that if he was a good boy for a long enough time Father would have a room constructed just for him like he did for Chad and Bruce.

With the idea now in his head, Wallabee began thinking about what kind of room he would like all to himself. A training room would be nice a place where he could punch and break things to his heart's content. Another possibility would be a movie theater where he could watch any movie he wanted on the big screen.

Other ideas filled his head though he soon got bored of them as he had a hunch Father would never actually build him a room. Wallabee got out of his bed, wondering what he could do, Chad wouldn't be home for some time and Bruce wasn't home yet either, not that he knew when Bruce would arrive; could be any minute now.

Though if Bruce was his only company it wasn't the best, Bruce was far too uptight, always following the rules, or complaining that he wasn't following the rules it, was so annoying. He was also pretty much a huge jerk for someone who was supposed to be so polite and proper, Wallabee couldn't figure it that part. Though even he was better than nothing, sometimes.

Wallabee left the bedroom, in searched of something to do. Eventually Chad came home and Wallabee excitedly ran to him as he entered the mansion.

"Hey Wallabee, how are you doing little buddy?"-Chad said as he rubbed Wallabee's head.

"I had a great day today! I beat up two school bullies and an ice cream truck! It was so cool I got free ice-cream!"

"Wow really wait an ice-cream truck why?"

"They wouldn't let me have any ice-cream."

"I think they only serve adults now, Wallabee, they're not supposed to give any to kids."

"Why not?"

"It's their policy and you can get in a lot of trouble if you do that again."

"Aww man I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I'm happy that you stood up to not just one but two bullies. Proud of you, bro." Chad said with a smile, ruffling Wallabee's hair once again. Wallabee smiled up at him as they walked to their room.

"So how was your day?"

"It was fine, thank you."

"Are we gonna spare again today?"

"You mean spar, and yes but we'll have to do it here. I'm glad that we snuck the 2x4 tech into the training room before we went to dinner." Chad said as he walked with a slight limp.

"Still hurts?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you'll have the upper hand."

"Alright also uhh I was told that I should work on my aim."

"Alright but have you done your homework yet?" Chad said as he opened the door to their room.

"Yeah totally all done 200% done."

"Wwaallyy." Chad said with suspicion.

"Noo.."

"Then let's do that." Wallabee groaned as he walked into the room as Chad held the door open. Chad put his stuff down the two began working on their homework, with Wallabee getting constant assistance from Chad.

After an hour, Bruce entered the room and caught the attention of his fellow brothers.

"Where have you been?"-Wallabee

"I went for a long stroll." Bruce said as he dusted himself off, looking at the pair.

"How was it?"-Chad asked, not holding a grudge over what happened not too long ago.

"Overall it was quite delightful."

"That's good, we're just finishing up our homework. Would you like to join us?"

"No, it's been taken care of."

"Oh ok.."

"I just wanted to check in, I'll be taking a short nap." Bruce said before he left the room.

Wallabee looked back down at his mostly finished homework sheet.

"Why don't you do the last one on your own and remember to follow the teacher's rules and not your own."- Chad said as he stood up.

"Yeah yeah...where are you going?"-Wallabee asked as he looked up from the sheets of paper.

"I want to talk with Bruce, make sure everything is ok."

"He said he was fine. What else do you want to know?"

"He's still one of my younger brothers gotta make sure we're cool, I did yell at him..."

"So? He told on you and as you said he tormented you, plus he totally ditched me."

"That was a while ago, that day had its ups and downs Wallabee. We're still a family and we look out for each other even if we get on each other's nerves."

"Hmph, whatever, he's a little jerk if you ask me." Wallabee huffed as he focused on the problem on the paper. Chad sighed as he left the room, the door closing behind him. "2+7 is uhh let's see 1, 2,3,4, 5...5. There we go. Wait, is it?"

At the dinner table, the four males have just started their last full meal of the day.

"So, papa, how's your project coming along?"-Chad asked with a smile aimed at his father.

"Still in Phase 1 but, so far so good. How are all of you doing in your classes? I suspect glowing results on your report cards."-Father said with a suspicious glance over his boys.

"Good papa."

"Likewise."-Bruce

"Yeah me too."-Wallabee said a bit more nervously than the others.

"Good." Father exclaimed, having a threatening undertone. The dinner went over with light chatter and the table being cleared by Chad. When Chad sat back down, a cart rolled out and the family was served their desert.

Wallabee ate the sweets laid before him and half way through it he looked up to see Bruce giving him a displeased look. Wallabee gave Bruce a confused shrug and resumed eating. He glanced to his side to see Chad talking to Father about boring things, probably trying to get back on Father's good side.

After desert and everyone was excused from the table, except for Chad who had to clear the table again, Wallabee went to the bedroom. He noticed that Bruce stayed behind, however, he didn't give it much thought. He got ready to go bed and tucked himself in; not really planning to sleep but, he had nothing better to do.

The door opened and Chad walked into the room.

"Wallabeee." Chad's tone was an unpleasant one and Wallabee picked up on it right away.

"What? Why are you saying it like that? I didn't do anything."

"Listen it's ok, I mean poppa's not happy and neither is Bruce but, I can understand why you did it."

"Did what? Which I didn't do."

"Destroyed Bruce's library."

"There's a library? How big is this place?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I didn't do anything! I haven't done anything since I got home! Aside from my homework which I could have used your help on. I had to do the rest of it all by myself and I don't know if any of those problems are correct or not."

"Well I need you to help me by telling the truth did you destroy Bruce's library?"

"No! I don't even know where it is! Why do you think it was me anyway!?"

"Well for one it was completely trashed and two, you were pretty mad at him at him. I know you didn't do it last night so it had to be when you got home."

"Nuhuh! I did not do it maybe Bruce did himself!"

"Why would Bruce do that? He loves his library plus he knows how angry Father would be if he found it ruined."

"Which is why he's blaming me! He's a jerk just like Father!"

"Now Wallabee just because you don't like it here and you're a bit unhappy doesn't mean you can just destroy what you want especially if it really means a lot to someone. Bruce was really distressed when he brought it up."

"I didn't do it! And I doubt he really has feelings-"

"Either own up or no more training."

"What!? No but it was so fun and I need it now more than ever!"

"I gave you your options." Chad said with his arms crossed and a frown.

"ARGH! Fine fine whatever I did it, can we please continue training?"

"There now because spanking hasn't been working and since I could convince Father, I going to be the one to discipline you this time."

"What are you going to do?" Wallabee had a wave of fear run up his spine, he was always punished by Father, but Chad didn't seem like he was gonna go easy on him.

"First, you're going to apologize to Bruce for destroying his library then your gonna help out putting the library back together, you're also gonna make a neat and clear list of all the books you destroyed. And on top of that your gonna be doing extra credit homework."

"What!? More homework?! Come on Chad please-" Wallabee got on his knees as he was on his bed, entwining his fingers, begging his older brother.

"Sorry Wallabee, now go apologize to Bruce he's in the kitchen with poppa."

"Ugh fine whatever." Wallabee grumbled as he got out of bed and walked to the door.

"And be polite about it!" Chad hollered out as Wallabee left the room. Wallabee walked down the halls in his orange pj's until he reached the kitchen where Father and Bruce were waiting.

Wallabee walked up to Bruce, who didn't noticeably look at him. "Ahem, Bruce?"

"Hello Wallace." Bruce said, sounding distressed but Wallabee noticed the Bruce's overall expression was as dry and bland as usual.

"It's Wallabee..." Wallabee growled under his breath before he corrected himself. "Anyway, I just want to say that I'm sorry for what happened to your library, even though it wasn't my fault-" Wallabee then mumbled his innocence off to the side before continuing. "And that it won't happen again and I'm so very sorry."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing, though I didn't get the impression that you meant it."

"Ugh what do you want? Me to be on my knees and beg you for forgiveness?" Wallabee growled out, though he growled even more as he saw a smirk appear on Bruce's face. "No, I'm not doing that I'm-" Wallabee stopped as his eyes momentarily darted towards Father, who was very displeased. "F-fine. Oh, please older brother forgive me I'm so sorry. I never meant to do it. I'm so sorry, please forgive me please! I'm so sorry!" Wallabee begged on his knees as he had hands to together.

"Maybe just one more time."

"Bruce."-Father said in a demanding tone, hinting that Bruce was going too far.

"Very well, you are forgiven little brother. You may rise."

"Thank you." Wallabee said as he dusted himself off.

"Chad had a talk with you. What are your punishments?"-Father

"He said that I had to help fix Bruce's library and do extra homework." Wallabee groaned out.

"How long will you have to do extra homework?"

"Oh uh...oh he didn't say.."

"Bruce has recently told me that he had carried your homework and was promised to have your desert. Which he hasn't had."

"...I guess I forgot."

"I don't care, you're not getting any dessert until you honor your deal with Bruce. "

"What but aren't I- fine.."-Wallabee said with his arms crossed.

"Good, now both of you can get to bed. And Wallabee do not destroy another room. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Father."-Wallabee and Bruce said with Wallabee shaking with fear as Bruce climbed out of his chair.

The two leave the dining room, then glare at each other.

"You owe me one of your deserts that was our deal."

"Well too bad, I would've given mine to you if I remembered and if you didn't accuse me of something that I didn't do!"

"Of course, you did who else would have a good reason to?"

"You! Just to get me in trouble!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"I don't know cuz you're weird and apparently want a dessert that you could probably just steal away, I've done it before."

"Yes, but you've got caught most of the time and the one time you didn't the jar was glued shut... I'm guessing. Besides why would I go to such an extreme over one desert, that's completely ridiculous."

"Hmm well I didn't do it."

"Maybe Father did it, just to have a reason to punish you." Bruce said making Wallabee stop in his tracks.

"He wouldn't, would he? That jerk!"

"What can you do about it? If you confront him you'll only get in more trouble."

"You know today I took out an ice-cream truck-"

"Good for you...but why?"

"That's not important, you swear you didn't frame me."

"Yes, though it's not like I could stand up to Father. And doing so would only get us both in trouble."

"Yeh probably, he's probably laughing at me but, anyway, I was approached by a kids next door operative and she wants me to be a part of the KND, I was gonna tell Chad but-"

"Don't, that would be most unwise, you know our older brother is only loyal to Father and the Kids Next Door are the exact opposite of that." Bruce stated as they reached their room.

"So, Chad wouldn't approve?"

"Not in the slightest my dear brother but I on the other hand take great interest."

"Really? Guess you're not as boring as I thought." Wallabee said as he opened the door to their room, finding it empty.

"There's no need to insult me."

"Oh, right sorry so anyway wanna hear what my day was like." Wallabee said as he entered the room a few seconds after Bruce.

"Sure, though we should get ready for bed as well."

"Hey should we tell Chad about what Father is doing?"

"What? Oh, no our brother won't believe you if you did."

"Good point, wow never thought that you'd be the only one I'd be able to talk to?"

"Why would you think that? We have talked many times in the past."

"Yeah but you never seem to enjoy talking to me."

"Probably because you always call me such rude names." Bruce said as he entered the bathroom.

"Fair point but you call me names too." Wallabee states after a short pause, entering the bathroom.

"I may have but that doesn't mean that I do-do n-not va-value y-you."

"So, you can be nice."

"Wish I could say the same for you."

"Oh, right guess I should work on that."

"Would be appreciated. So, now, tell me about your day." Bruce said as he began to brush his teeth.

"Ok well first you know I usually get picked up by a bully before I even get to class well this time I totally gave him a wedgie and a really good one too! But I also demanded that he given me all his money but he didn't have any. Then we were caught by a hall monitor but it worked out fine and I told Mr. stupid hair to pay me at lunch which he didn't do so I'm totally gonna give him the worst wedgie ever! I also ran into a different bully at lunch who stole my desert so I had to take someone else's. I also had to pay her back so I beat her with a tray then waited in the court for the dude to show up and pay which he never did so I totally wasted my recess period!"

Bruce rinsed out his mouth with water, then spat it in the sink. "Aren't you gonna brush your teeth?"

"I already did." Wally calmly lied.

"Hm, if you say so, well continue."

"Yeah where was I uhh oh right so after that I just decided to leave school because I kinda beat up a hall monitor, I didn't really mean too I was just looking for that guy who owed me money but I got caught and I totally panicked. I also kinda stole some of his stuff which I used to help leave the school. So, then I walked forever and saw an ice-cream truck and tried to get it to stop but couldn't so I ran after and it blew out one of its tires with a weapon I got from the tons we took from the Kids Next Door's armer- secret boxy thingy. Then I, after showing the adults who was boss, I totally got my ice-cream. Then I ran into Abigail also known as number five. I think. And I was able to see the awesomest candystore ever!"

"Ssh I think Chad is coming. Why don't I get you a book to write in where you can just write down what happened that day, like a journal."

"Why would I want that? I get enough writing down in class.

"Well because Father won't be able to get to it?"

"..oh ok good idea."

"I'll get you one tomorrow and you can do what you want you with it. Just be a bit careful with the cover, don't want it to break." Bruce said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Kay." Wallabee said as he followed suit, finding Chad getting dressed down for bed. "Hey Chad I thought we were gonna spar?"

"Oh, right umm ok let's do that now." Chad said as he pulled up his pj's. He and Wallabee quickly left the bedroom to go to the training room. There, Chad showed him a few new moves and helped Wallabee with his aim though he had his younger brother work more with close-range weapons. After an hour and a half, Wallabee was exhausted but thankful, he and Chad went back to their rooms and went to bed.

February 9

The next morning, Wally woke up and got dressed with his brothers. They all got ready for the day before going to the dining hall for breakfast. The first meal of the day was in silent company, each member in their thoughts. Father was still upset with the constant destruction of his home. Chad was trying to maintain his relationship with Father and with his brothers. Wallabee was dead set on joining the KND just to get back at Father, and the dastardly plots of Bruce were well kept behind his bland expression. However, aside from Father, and possibly Chad, the thoughts and intentions of the family regarding each other weren't obvious.

Breakfast was eaten in silence for the most part, the only thing heard were the sounds of eating and Chad talking to Father. Soon enough, it was time for the family to go their separate ways. Bruce and Wallabee rode together, having a more passive talk than usual, though Wallabee didn't seem to dislike it. In fact, Wallabee liked this new Bruce, he was nice to him and acted like a true brother, even wanting to help Wallabee by knowing more about the KND once Wally joins them.

When Wallabee and Bruce reached the school, they got out. Wallabee saw Bruce join a duo of kids, one was a larger gal with black hair and pig tails, the other was a tall lanky male with long brown hair. Wallabee watched as they openly and happily greeted Bruce even taking his bag for him and straightening out his suit.

All Wallabee got when he exited the limo was a humiliation filled pummeling from the bullies of the school. Wallabee was late for class with torn clothes and his underwear pulled over his head. Wally leaned against the door frame weakly holding onto his shambled backpack. Wally got scolded for being late, he let out a tired apology and trudged over to his seat.

"Yo, what happened to you?" Abbey said from her seat right next to Wallabee's.

"Ugh, those stinking fifth graders attacking me. There was like hundreds of them." Wallabee said with an exhausted voice.

"Hey cheer up, you'll get them next thing champ. So, you up for your first test?"

"There's a test? Ugh, I didn't study." Wally groaned as his head slammed against his table.

"Ahah no, relax kiddo it ain't that kinda test, just meet me by the lockers after school."

"Okay…" Wally said weakly.

Wally barely paid attention for the remainder of the school day, he did pay attention when Bruce handed him a journal with a blue cover. Wallabee perked up at bit after that, Bruce never gave him stuff so, it was nice that they were on the same side for once.

After school Wallabee met up with Abigail and they left the school, taking a long walk.

"You're about to meet some important people so try not to pass out on me got it?" Abigail said as she noted Wally's poor state of health.

"Yeah, so what's this test? I don't have to write a report do I?"

"Nah, its more...exciting than that." Soon the pair reach a hill staring at a three-storied house, on the way Abigail informed Wallabee about the truth behind kitchen plates and how they are actually advanced computer disk that take in DNA in order to make perfect replica children. "We're here, see that house?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Your mission to get one of the many disks used to make clone of kids from that house."

"Right. So, I go in there and beat flat like a pancake."

"Your task is to get one of those disks and bring it back. You have five minutes." Abby said pulling out a makeshift timer. Wally dropped his bag and ran down the hill, he went to the front door. He knocked on the door and it was answered by a pair of males one was mostly bald with hair on the sides of his head and had flipper like hands and small walrus like tusks while the other had a massive amount of hair and buffalo horns on his head.

Wallabee pulled out a M.U.S.K.E.T and a S.P.I.C.E.R, the two adults' eyes widened before they were blasted with a face full of mustard and lasers. Wallabee gave a snicker as he put his tech away. He ran into the kitchen and found the desired disk, a dish from the cabinet. Wally ran back outside and back to Abby, purposely stepping on the groaning adults when he left.

"Here's your disk." Wallabee panted with pride and held up the clean dish.

"Not bad kid, sloppy but not bad. Come one we're not done yet, you got to put non-kid saliva so we can through their device outta wack." Abby said as she started walking to a new destination.

On their trek, Wallabee got a call from Chad, who asked where he was and that dinner was in a few. Wallabee, after some time, came up with the excuse that he was doing extra credit things. Chad put pieces together in his own head but pretended to go along with what Wallabee said and

They eventually reached a large house where Abby waited across the street, having told Wallabee of his mission and having started the timer. This time Wally had to wear a costume which he protested but ended up reluctantly wearing. He snuck into the home pretty easily but only to find black along with white cats everywhere. Wallabee held his trusty S.P.I.C.E.R in one hand and the disk in his other. Wally carefully went up the cat littered stairs, he reached the bed room of a strange looking old woman with orange skin and whiskers. She was surrounded by small cats while drooling and mumbling to herself.

Wallabee stuck out his tongue in disgust before slowly approaching the old woman. He slid some of the drool on to the plate and then made haste to get out of the bizarre house of the old drooling cat lady. Wallabee made it out and went across the street to Abigail.

"There, mission complete. What's next?"

"Next, you have to put that disk in the dishwasher mainframe."

"And where's that?" Wallabee asked as he took off the pink Mr. Huggikins suit.

"Back at school."

"Well the best reason to go is to break something." Wallabee said before he and Abby headed back to Gallagher Elementary School. Once there Wallabee was given his instructions and he began his mission. He found this one easy aside from when he reached the mainframe, he forgot the slot he was supposed to put the disk in. After he ran around the countless rows of dish racks and being unsuccessful he just put in between two plates. Not knowing what else to do Wallabee ran out, during which an alarmed sounded. Wallabee thought the alarm meant that he had been found out so he ran out as fast as he could.

He soon met up with Abby just outside the Cafeteria. Wallabee panted heavily but got a good job as a reward.

"Good job kiddo, I think you're set, go home and I'll see yah tomorrow." Abby said as she took a trap door back to the treehouse. Wallabee waved weakly before he headed home. When Wallabee reached his large majestic home, he went straight to bed.

He tiredly said night to his two sleeping brothers before he got into his pajamas and went to sleep.

The next day, Wallabee was dressed in his blue suit sitting at the dining hall. Wallabee hoped that if he was in the blue suit that Father wouldn't be as mad as he probably would be for missing dinner. However, Father just gave him a glare and conversated with Chad for most of the breakfast. Bruce talked with Wallabee during breakfast, asking about why he missed dinner.

Wallabee agreed to tell him later, when Father wasn't around. That time was during their trip to school, Wallabee told Bruce very enthusiastically about what happened and Bruce tried to prevent him from going into how awesome it was for the hard facts. When the two reached their school, Wallabee asked Bruce to hold onto his homework. Just in case he got jumped again, he wanted to know that his homework, he then remembered and was reminded, that he probably didn't do it.

Wallabee just shrugged, he couldn't care less if he did the work or not, it was just a huge hassle. Wallabee watched from a moment as Bruce was once again greeted by the two people he was greeted by the other day. Wallabee stepped out of the limo, he was more cautious as he walked towards the school. To his surprise, he seemed to be in the clear and instead of bullies he was met with Abby.

"I've got good news for ya kid. That is if you want to do things like you did yesterday?" Abby said as she walked with Wallabee into the building.

"Yeah though I doubt I can stay out as late, Father uh my father is pretty strict." Wallabee said swinging his tattered backpack over his shoulder.

"I hear yah. Just try not to let that stop yeah during your next test."

"And what's that?"

"Meeting Him."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chad Once Said

Ch4-Chad Once Said

 **~Bruce~**

February 10-Friday

Bruce and his entourage arrived at a gas station. Standing there was a brown-haired teen. The teen wore a vest over a blue shirt, brown shorts and brown shoes. He was standing near the wall of a conveyance store checking his pocket watch. Upon noticing the limo, he approached the long vehicle.

"Bruce, we would like you to meet Jenkins, our inventor. Jenkins, we would like you to meet Bruce, the one we have been graciously describing to you."-David exclaimed through a recently rolled down window.

"Fascinating, how are you this fine after noon? I've heard that you're the highest point of interest."-Jenkins said as he leaned into the limousine's open window, getting a better look at Bruce.

"Yes, they are quite found of me, and I of them. However, they have kept me in the dark about you."-Bruce stated as Jenkins was let into the limo, taking his seat next to David. Bruce sat between Ashley, who was to his left, and Constance, who was to his right. David was between, Jenkins, who was to his right, and Lenny, who was to his left.

"I'm glad to hear that, you see as a Teen Ninja Engineer, I'm not supposed to fraternize with kids, we're supposed to be enemies. However, kids or at least most kids, are just stupid because they don't know any better. Teens, on the other hand, are even stupider and they're much older so they don't have an excuse. These guys though, they are what I expected the Teen Ninjas to be, smart refine and tactical but all those teens really do is complain and party."

"I see, that does sound disappointing."

"It's infuriating, they waste their efforts and time but enough about my distain for the Teens, I've been told that you're Father's middle child. You're quite special, I bet he has a number of tools, weapons, blueprints that could help us teach those foolish teens what-for."

"He has a training room underneath the house if you would like to see it."

"Excellent, I would love to see what kind of tech he has." Jenkins exclaimed with giddiness before being let inside the limousine.

"I'm not sure how I feel about letting a complete stranger into such a special place...if Father catches wind of such betrayal..."

"Don't fret Bruce, according to what you've told us about him, he's probably not even home yet, in fact according to your timeline no one is."-Constance said reassuringly.

"I suppose so, very well but we can't stay long." The vehicle started moving and headed to Bruce's home. Once there, the group of six made their way down to Father's training room. Jenkins wasted no time as he instantly looked into the steel wardrobe. He took note of low tier armor and weapons, not hiding his disappointment.

"I would have thought that Father would have better weapons than this..." Jenkins stated, let down.

"Well this is more for Chad and Wallabee... though I'm sure they have better weapons."

"Chad? More likely, he's the first child and Father's right hand man. Wallabee, the new kid, doubtful. What's this?" Jenkins takes interest as he reaches into the wardrobe. The young lads and ladies crowd around him just before a sound is heard. The wardrobe changes, swapping out the low tier weapons for mid-tier based arsenal. Jenkins recognizes a number of objects as belonging to the Teens, for one a BRA, another is the FOOTBALL and the third is the BIKE. The other objects are things he's never seen before which he takes great interest in. "This is more expected; these tools are more useful. Can't wait to make my own adjustments to them. The FOOTBALL, I was curious about what happened to it. It was stolen some time ago during a play against the Adults, we were going to sabotage their football game. Switch their football with a powerful bomb but it was stolen during the big game."

"I'm sorry but you cannot take them, Chad would quickly take notice and accuse me. Father would punish me..." Bruce said carefully watching Jenkins.

"You will not have to fear him for much longer Bruce, and no I wasn't going to physically take them, I don't have too." Jenkins said he placed his hands on Bruce's shoulders.

"Not physically? Whatever do you mean?"

"They're called CONTACTS, they can copy whatever I see and send the data to my personal laboratory." Jenkins said pointing to his eyes. "Also, we're dealing with Teen technology, my specialty, I can make you your own weapons. They'll be better, stronger, and deadlier. First things first, what do you know about combat? I know my friends aren't gifted in that department but how are you, Bruce?"

"I have had only one sparing lesson before being discarded and replaced."

"I see, well then I believe it's time you all learn not just how to fight but how to win and more importantly, how to win flawlessly. I, myself, am not a fighter, I'm a scientist. I was one of few teens to document the fighting of the others we created simulations. Simulations which will turn you polite folk into well violent bold and daring fighter machines. For that purpose, I have gathered records from pre-existing combat programs and created a device to make you five more adapt to violence. We'll need to start tomorrow, I need to prepare my lab as well as create your weapons." Jenkins said as he corrected the wardrobe tier so it appeared that they were never there. "Now, there's quite a bit of work to be done, so I'm sorry to say that I'll have to be on my way."

"Then please allow me to escort you out." Bruce said as Jenkins then walked pass him with his hands behind his back. Bruce and his group walked to the front door, where Jenkins politely bowed before Bruce. Bruce bowed as well and as he came up he saw Jenkins' extended hand.

"It was thrilling to meet you, Bruce Dickson. I look forward to seeing you again in the near future and getting to know you more personally."

"I concur, Jenkins, though brief, I enjoyed meeting with you as well." Bruce said before he shook the hand. The children from down the lane said their goodbyes and told Bruce that they'd come for him sometime after he had breakfast before taking their leave. Bruce left the lobby for his room, he went through his homework within the hour.

Bruce went to his library in-progress to see that it had been worked on. Bruce stayed in the doorway and peered in, though he loved his old library, this new one was going to be beautiful. There was a chandelier on the ceiling, a second floor on both sides of the room and a stone bench in front of a stain glass window. There were tarps laid all over the floors but the large room itself was barren aside from them. The walls weren't fully painted but the paint used was baby seal blue. Bruce was internally happy then frowned as the future held many displeasing secrets.

Bruce walked away from the scene, he was alone for the time being, a time both adored and hated. Bruce and his lonesome-self returned to his room, where he took a nap to pass the time. He was awakened by the door opening. It was none other than Chad, the two scarcely exchanged words as Bruce didn't want to converse with his older brother.

February 11-Saturday

The next day during breakfast Bruce kept to himself, it was only him, Chad, and Father. Wallabee was on a field trip since last night and wouldn't be back until Monday. Bruce was almost jealous of him in the regards he doesn't to be anywhere near Father.

After breakfast, Bruce snuck away to leave Chad to clear the table. He had plans to see his delightful friends. They would be picking him up in half an hour just outside the gates.

Bruce went to his room to brush his teeth and clean himself up. When he was satisfied and time was creeping up on him he left the bathroom and headed out. However, just as he opened the room door it was pulled from his grasp.

"Oh Bruce, hey sorry about that. How are you doing?"-Chad asked with a smile.

"I am fine...and yourself?" Bruce retorted.

"Well guess I'm ok, the house isn't the same without Wallabee."

"Actually, it is, nothing has been broken due to his violent outbursts."

"Well there is that...but come on, don't you miss him? Even a little?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have my own engagements for the day and I do not want to be late."

"Oh, uh sorry, I don't mean to keep you. What are they and when will you be back?"

"I'm going to be late older brother and first impressions are everything."

"Oh right, of course. I'll get out of your way." Chad said with embarrassed reluctance, moving out of the door way. Bruce passive aggressively gave his thanks as he walked passed his older brother. Bruce then walked outside and to the steel gates of the mansion. Bruce opened the gates and walked out he stood to the side just by the sidewalk. As the gate closed Bruce saw a limo pulling up. When the limo stopped before him the door opened and Bruce saw very familiar faces.

"Greetings." Bruce said as he entered the limo where he was greeted wholeheartedly by his entourage.

The group talk as they ride to Jenkins' manor. When they got out they were shown the way by one of the butlers. They made their way to a rather large gymnasium with the teenage scholar waiting for them.

"Greetings and welcome to my gymnasium."- Jenkins greeted as he turned to smile at his younger cohorts.

"Greetings."- Spoke the young millionaires.

"Shall we begin? I have created a chamber that will allow you go undercover. It however will also alter you."

"Whatever do you mean? Alter us?"-Ashley asked with a cautious and a weary tone.

"Yes, ahem, I mean to say you will be delinquents, like those Kids Next Doors."

"How grotesque I don't mean to question your intellect but are you sure this is absolutely necessary? That there isn't another way-"

"Forgive me for interrupting."

"...forgiven." Ashley said with a heavy and slightly annoyed sigh.

"This chamber will alter you, yes in a slightly uncomfortable way however, it will also allow you take on The KND, Teen Ninja's, and the adults and do so without anyone knowing that it was actually you." Jenkins informed with confident authority as he walked over to the group of children.

"Oh, I see...I have a concern though."

"If your worries include the reversibilities of the changes, have no fear as all you must do is return here and with the flick of a switch I can change you back to your sophisticated selves." Jenkins then turn to a speaker box on the wall next to the doors. "Active: Mood Changer Chamber. I'm still working on the name, it was the delightfullization chamber since it can change delinquents into delightful children, however, since it can also turn delightful children into delinquents, that's no longer a proper name." As Jenkins talked the floor a foot away opened up and from it rose a tube shaped chamber that had a steel door with a red submarine hatch wheel. "Now, to business, please form a single file line and enter the chamber."

Bruce took a breath and stood in front of the machine. Impressed by his bravery, the others lined up behind him. Constance stood behind Bruce, Lenny stood behind Constance, David stood behind Lenny and Ashley stood behind David at the end of the line.

Bruce took a few steps towards the chamber but was momentarily stopped by Jenkins, who put a dark blue sailor's hat on his head. Bruce didn't question it and instead entered the chamber by walking up its three steps. The chamber door closed as Bruce turned around to look out the round chamber door window.

Jenkins turned on the machine, it glowed brightly as it shook. The flashing lights and shaking deeply concerned the children from down the lane but it was for naught as it soon came to a stop and the metal door swung open.

Bruce stood in the chamber he now wore a deep green shirt with black pants that covered the top of his brown shoes, the hat Jenkins had given him was now a midnight black beret. Bruce opened his eyes and took a moment to process before he stepped down the small step ladder.

The room was hushed as the children from down the lane were stuck in anticipation. Jenkins however was smiling brightly as he looked at Bruce.

"Wonderful, now Constance I believe it's your turn." Jenkins said before motioning Bruce to stand off to the side.

"Oh, dear me...well alright I suppose." Constance nervously walked up the purring machine.

Constance now was in a large green shirt that almost completely covered her grey pants. Like Bruce she wore brown shoes and her hat was also a beret however her beret was red.

Lenny attire differed from the previous two as he had a long-sleeved mustard yellow shirt, dark green pants and his hat was turned into a samurai styled helmet with a colander strainer as the top of the helmet and a white chin strap.

David wore a red turtle neck, grey pants and brown shoes. He had a grey beret and grey pants that touched brown shoes.

Ashley wore a black shirt dawned a similar samurai helmet that Lenny did however the top of her hat was a red kettle. Her pants were grey that touched her black shoes.

The newly transformed delinquents observed each other as Jenkins powered down the machine.

Jenkins' gymnasium transformed from a wide barren space to an elaborate track course. Over the next three hours Jenkins helped the children get used to their new forms as they ran the course. They ran, leapt, climbed and crawled, having to beat their previous times or be forced to research from the beginning. To their surprise, they found themselves to be very able bodied it may not have been a cake walk but it wasn't as impossible as they first thought.

"Excellent, I believe such wonderful performances deserve a reward. I'll fetch them now." Jenkins left the immediate presence of the delinquents and a wardrobe rose from the ground on the left side of the main doors. "In this wardrobe are weapons and accessories, please take one of each whichever you like the best. Lenny for your outstanding performance you may choose first."

"Alright! You da man Jenkins." Lenny exclaimed as he opened up the wardrobe and eagerly looked over the selection. Lenny went for a pair of red boxing gloves and a green football upper body armor.

Ashley chose a yellow umbrella with two brown ropes keeping it closed and red ankle warmers with yellow straps. David chose an eraser tipped wooden spear and for an accessory chose a long brown strap that had many pockets. Bruce fancied the rarer things, a pair of black gloves that had four small horizontal holes on its backside and a pair of carrot nun-chucks. Constance though last, still had a few good choices and chose the cooking utensil set which included a spatula and a meat fork, to complete her look she picked up the black sunglasses.

"Good choices all of you now it's time to put them to good use in the next phase of training, combat simulations." Jenkins announced as he closed the wardrobe doors. "Now that you have your gear and weapons of choice I believe you should also have a name, which I have already determined. You will be the decimals, every KND operative has a number so you might not be able to fool the KND themselves you will be able to fool the Teen Ninja's. I've assigned you numbers, Bride you 0.1, David 0.2 Ashley 0.3 Lenny 0.4 and Constance you are 0.5."

"Darn why am always last?" Constance, 0.5.

"I determined your numbers last night. Now what position you hold in the group is all on you, for example there's a leader and a second in command-"

"Dips on second on command!"-David, 0.2 called out.

"What? No! I wanted to be second in command! Jenkins!"-Ashley,0.3, said

"Sorry Ash-0.3 he called dips first, can't argue with that."

"Ugh!" Ashley crossed her arms as she turned away from David.

"What about you Lenny? Do you want help thinking of a title?...well judging by your attire and weapons of choice I would say you're like the team's hand to hand combat expert. You're like the muscle of the group."

"Cool, the muscle huh?" Lenny smirked as he flexed his arms and admired himself.

"And what about me? You're not gonna leave me for last." Constance, 0.5.

"Wouldn't think of it my dear, well let's see those are cooking utensils so do you like to cook?"

"I may have done a little bit of cooking for my family."

"You could be the team chef."

"That sounds kinda lame…"

"Hmm, well about the team's combat chef, it means you can cook as well as jump in the fray."

"Well, that has a better ring to it."

"Glad you approve, now, Ashley the last but not least, have you thought of your occupation?"

"Well..." Ashley held the umbrella vertically in front of her face. "I'll be the swordsman and third in command, should anything happen to my _dear brother_ or to Bruce."

"Uh wonderful now let's begin. I want you to embark on your first real mission sometime day." Jenkins said as he replaced the track course with five large chambers. "Each of you will experience the same simulation but you will be alone for this second phase. Whenever you get hit you will feel a small shock, to make it seem somewhat real. However, that's a minor point just try your best."

"You are such a nerd."-Bruce said as he walked towards the far right

"It pays to be smart and if you're impressed with this wait until you witness the robots I've built."

"How much free time do you have?"-Ashley asked.

"Now the first few levels you will not have your new weapons, because you need to get use to punching and kicking. However, in the later levels I have to program your individual weapons and gear into so you will be able to practice and master them. I've modeled this simulation like a videogame so don't be too alarmed, hence the levels and obtainable gear. There are 15 levels in total, every five levels there is a jump in difficulty so best of luck."

At three o' clock, each member had finished the simulation twice and were taking a break with Jenkins on his indoor patio. The fake sun was shining brightly down on the luscious and verdant garden, the group of delinquents relaxed themselves. David, 0.2, was enjoying the shade as he laid in a hammock between a tree and the fence. A few feet away, close to the wall, were Lenny, 0. 4, and Constance, 0.5, sat on lounge chairs sipping orange soda for the first time. Ashley, 0.3, and Bruce, 0.1, sat on the stone step just before the door out of the home garden. Jenkins himself was leaning against the fence a few feet in front of the blonde duo.

"So, Decimals how was your first day of full training?"-Jenkins

"It wasn't...uncool."-0.1

"I really like the simulation, I never realized that punching kicking and slashing felt so good."-0.5

"I agree with my sis, that videogame was amazing and I was the uh joystick? I never actually played a videogame in my life are they all like that?"-0.4

"No, I assure you, there's nothing out there that can compete with what I have to offer."-Jenkins said.

"I have to admit but I wasn't expecting this. In fact, I really joined you guys because Wallabee said I didn't have any friends. Don't get me wrong I hate Chad for picking Wallabee over me and I like you guys but I just never imagined I could do anything serious about it." 0.1 confessed.

"I can see that but now you know we're serious and even better, capable. Things are going to get messy think you can handle it?"-0.3

"Oh yeah, I want them to pay and Father too..."

"With that my cohorts I believe it's time to resume and complete the third and final phase of your combat training." Jenkins announced as he pushed himself off of the fence he was leaning on. The Decimals gave a few groans as they got up except for 0.2 who remained in the hammock.

"Hey David, it's time to go. David?" 0.4 approached the motionless male to discover that he was asleep. In an effort to wake up the second in command, 0.4 forced 0.2 out of the hammock and let him fall on his face.

"Ow."-0.2 said as he started to pick himself up.

"Time to wake up Mr. second in command."

"Could've just asked you jerk."

"Alright gentlemen let's go, the faster you get this done the faster you embark on your first real mission."-Jenkins said wanting to nip the potential argument in the bud.

0.2 got up with a scowl as he wiped grass off of his red turtle neck. He gave 0.4 a glare as they joined the rest of the group.

The final phase utilized everything the decimals had learned from the first two phases as it pitted them against a Teen Ninja robot. They were instructed to defeat the robot but must do so as a team. The robot's defeat was inevitable but that was not the end of phase 3, they had to do it again and again. The second time to further develop their real-world experience and third to accustom Bruce to what it meant to be a leader. The fourth time and fifth time was to help the Decimals deal with fighting under fatigue. The sixth time was the final time and just to end Jenkins' pre-battle worries.

"You have completed my tests with flying colors, I am proud of all you and I believe that you all are ready for your first mission. You mission to intercept and disrupt a teen ninja operation, now you are going to be going under the guise of Kids Next Door, you can say that you are an elite division called sector Z, I've done heavy research on the KND and they never had a sector Z or anything operative number less than zero, and Number Zero is just a myth but I'm getting off topic. There's a group of teens are going to hit the Kid's candy factory which was part of the peace treaty with the three powers. Stop them, they'll be attacking when security is at its lowest, 7:30, the kids will be tired from their shift but the next shift doesn't start for another hour."

"7:30? But I have to be at the dinner table at 8, I can't miss that, I've never been late to dinner. Father would explode if I was late."

"I understand but you needn't worry I'm well aware of the time frame you are con. This mission isn't one to be drawn out, I want all of you in and out. Get in, take care of the teens and then leave them for the next shift to discover. I have the upmost confidence in you, so good luck. For now, take a breather, let's say an hour or two. Then at five I'll have you go through a bike riding simulation until 7." Jenkins informed, getting various words of agreement from the delinquents.

The delinquents make their way back to the indoor foliage, David once again taking the hammock.

"Woah awesome, it'll be fun. To give to it to real teenagers."-0.4 said with excitement over his face taking his seat underneath one of the two trees with the hammock between them.

"I wonder how long how many missions I'll have to do before I can kick Chad's butt..."-0.1 asked out loud but mostly to himself than to the others as he sat on the step just before the door.

"You mean we. We're a full-fledged team now. We're going to take down Chad and the other teens and the kids and then the adults."-0.3 states with conviction stepping towards Bruce to stand above him.

"...I have my reasons for revenge against my family but what are your plans? What drives you four?"

"We're in the same boat you are, our parents are part the more powerful adults, they may even work alongside your father."

"Alright, who are your parents?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Boss."

"Sticky beard." -0.5 spoke up from her spot just beside 0.1.

"Haven't heard of them."-0.1

"You will, they'll most likely try to stop us anyway."

"No one is going to stop me-us. We've finally gotten to point where we can do something, I'm not gonna let that slip through our fingers."

"You're so determined, it's what I like about you. So, what do you have planned for Wallabee, Chad, and Father?"

"...I want to make Father crumble before me...and the same goes for Chad. For Wallabee? I just want to get to the point where I'm so above him he can't comprehend it. It's not really his fault so I harbor little resentment but the others, Father, for sending me to that please and Chad, giving up on me and replacing me after just one day. He's such a suck up anyway, ah, I know just how to make Chad miserable."

"Oh? And how is that?"

"I'm going to make Father crush his heart."

TBC


	5. Family is Eveything

Ch5- Family Is Everything

 **~Wallabee~**

February 10-Friday Night

Wallabee couldn't believe his eyes as the flying handmade rocket ship approached a massive tree house in the middle of an ice field. The ice field held the Kids Next Door Arctic Training base.

"Wow I've never be to Arizona before!" Wallabee exclaimed as he looked out the window, his face pressed against the glass."

"What? We're in the Arctic."-Numbuh five said with some annoyance in her voice.

When the crew land, the crew being Sector Z, 1,2,3 and 5, with Wallabee. Wallabee was looking around never having been so fascinated by anything before. Numbuh Five reals him back time and time again as they move through the facility, Numbuh One bring the tour-guide. Wallabee started to pay more attention to what Numbuh One was saying when it became more related to fighting.

"And down there is where Numbuh 60 will coach to through what it means to be part of Kids Next Door."-Numbuh one

"Woah cool." Wallabee said as he peered over the cold steel railing.

"Speak of which have you chosen a number as your code name?"

"Uhhhh I'll be one."

"I'm One."

"Oh, right then I'll be two."

"Sorry taken."-Numbuh 2 with a shrug.

"Number 3?"

"That's me silly!"-Numbuh 3 giggled

"Uhh Number 4?"

"Alright, you'll be number four."-Numbuh One

"Whew I didn't know what came after four anyway."

"Well if you pass all the training you'll be number four, can't claim that number until then. Number 60 is waiting; the other trainees are there too. Do your best." Number one says with his hands behind his back, standing to the side of a descending staircase.

"Right." Wallabee said with a determined nod and walked down the staircase to join the other two trainees.

Wallabee crushed the first series of tests since they were all the things he loved anyway, disobeying the adult figures and breaking stuff. Wallabee was a natural and during recess he met a very important person. She was Numbuh 362, the commander of the Kids Next Door.

"Hello, it's Wallabee right? It's nice to meet you I'm Number 362." She greeted Wallabee with a kind smile as she took the seat across from him.

"Woah, that's a big number...right?"

"Yeah that's, that's right. So how have you liked the training so far?"

"It's awesome! I get to fire lasers and beat up people and break things!" Wallabee exclaims while giving a live demonstration.

"Yes, your enthusiasm is well talked about. Ahem, so I have something important to ask you Wallabee."

"Ok...what is it?"

"Why do you want to be a Kids Next Door operative?"

"Well I never get to do the things I want to at home, my older brother is a jerk and my even older brother is basically an adult..."

"What about Father, I mean your father."

"My dad? He's scary and mean and a bigger jerk than anyone else in the whole world."

"I see, well if you decide to go with this program you might have to go up against him, I mean if he so happens to have super powers or something like that. If he so happens to have super powers do you think you can handle that?"

"You mean this is training me to fight Father? Uh my father?" Wallabee glances to side, thinking about actually going against the flame wielder.

"Yes, I mean only if he's an evil adult and also fight other evil adults like him."

"Coool."

"Yes, it is. Wallabee how would you like a private lesson with Numbuh 60? With him giving you all his attention you'll be ready in a much shorter amount of time."

"Uhhh ok?" Wallabee says not fully understanding what's going on.

"Great, I'll tell Numbuh 60 now." Numbuh 386 smiles just before getting out of her seat.

Wallabee watches her as he takes a bite out of his PB&J. After five minutes pass, Numbuh 60 walks into the mostly frozen over cafe to Wallabee.

"Walla-Bee Beat-les! Are you read-y?!" Numbuh 60 announces with his hands behind his back.

"Uh yeah." Wallabee says, balling up the wrapper in his hands.

"You don't sound ready, I asked if you're ready! Are you ready?"

"Sir yes sir!" Wallabee says standing at attention and saluting Numbuh 60.

"Then fol-low me." Numbuh 60 begins walking and Wallabee lowers his hand, following the drill sergeant's lead.

Numbuh 60 leads Wallabee down the cavernous Arctic Base to a wide room filled with various dummies as well as robots and several lockers which are along the doorway wall.

"Wow- "

"Hold your excitement, seeing as how you're a special cadet your first lesson will be going up against myself." Numbuh 60 says walking part way into the large room only to turn around.

"What? I have to fight you?"

"Did I stutter? When I say go- "

Wallabee launches himself forward shouting a battle cry. Only surprised for a moment, Number 60 dodges the attack. The deferent steps to the side letting Wallabee hit the floor before he firmly puts his boot on his head. "Dang nabbit kid, that was not the 'go' to attack. that was ugh...listen. When I say go then we can begin alright?" Numbuh 60 says rubbing his forehead with his index finger and his thumb.

"But you just said go." Wallabee replies trying to lift his head.

"The next time I say g- that word got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Wallabee agrees giving his instructor a thumbs up.

"Good." Number 60 backs away from his trainee raising his hands, watching Wallabee pick himself off of the ground. "Ready...set...GO!" Numbuh 60 shouts launching the first attack, a punch, that sends Wallabee sliding into the walls behind him. Wallabee groans but quickly moves to the left, evading a diving punch. Numbuh 60 growls turning his body and slamming the back of his other fist towards Wallabee. Wallabee ducks, just missing the attack but isn't so lucky dodging the next. Numbuh 60 pulls his foot back and kicks the squatting Wallabee, sending him tumbling across the floor.

Once again, Wallabee finds himself face down on the ground. Wallabee looks up to see Numbuh 60 standing before him.

"Show me whatcha got cadet, surely you can do better than this." Wallabee growls and lunges at Numbuh 60 fist first when gets to his knees. Numbuh 60 step sides, and grabs Wallabee's other arm, twisting it behind his back. "Hmph, I've seen baby hamsters with more skill than you." Numbuh 60 says unimpressed before pushing Wallabee forward and into a stationary dummy. Wallabee holds his arm as he gets to his feet, glaring back at Numbuh 60, tears of pain starting to form. "Go on and cry crybaby, if can't deal with this low level of pain you don't deserve to be an KND operative. You belong in a nursery, with all the other little babies."

"I. Don't. Belong. In a nursery!" Wallabee shouts launching himself at his trainer, who dodges the first string of punches, walking backwards as he does so. Numbuh 60, backs in to the wall. He moves his head to the left, then the right to avoid getting punched in the face. Needing to get away from the wall, Numbuh 60 deflects a punch and then jumps over Wallabee. Wallabee looks over his shoulder at Numbuh 60 as he throws a punch toward the wall. "Woah."

Numbuh 60 lands on his feet, keeping himself focused and knowing a quick way to get Wallabee to do the same.

"Stay focused cadet!" Wallabee is punched, hitting the wall. He walks forwards due to the recoil, teetering from side to side before fainting. "Oh great."

Wallabee wakes up in the Arctic Bass infirmary. He sits up and hisses at the pain he feels. He rubs his head before looking around.

"Oh, you're up, that's good hey come back here you shouldn't be up so soon."-the nurse calls but Wallabee is far for interested in fighting Numbuh 60 again.

Wallabee walks into an open walkway, seeing tons of other kids wandering the massive under-ice water facility.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be down for too long."-Numbuh 60's voice came from Wallabee's left, the blonde turns to meet the dark-haired sergeant.

"Ready for a rematch, sir!"

"Heh, you got guts kid but you need more than that to be a KND operative you need technique and skills, follow me."

Wallabee follows close behind, arriving at their exclusive training room.

"Alright cadet, now that I have a good sense of how you fight and deal with a real opponent, I'm going to teach you how put your power into your punches. Do what I do." Numbuh 60 says while reprogramming the room, the many dummies sink into the floor aside from two in the center.

Numbuh 60 walks up to one of them and Wallabee stands in front of the other dummy. Wallabee observes and listens to Numbuh 60 as he punches his dummy, doing the same attack several times, to illustrate his points. After that demonstration, Numbuh 60 has Wallabee mimic what he did. Wallabee tries his best to punch like his trainer but is constantly being readjusted. Numbuh 60 makes Wallabee do the same punch until he can do it perfectly all on his own.

The sergeant nods and stands before his dummy before showing Wallabee a string of punches. Wallabee is then told to do those, but Numbuh 60 hides the fact that he's more concerned with posture and power than the actual attacks. Once Wallabee's performance is to Numbuh 60's standard, they move on.

The drill sergeant has Wallabee take it from the top, displaying a series of single punches 5 times then doing a combo of 3 punches five times. When Wallabee fails perfection, Numbuh 60 has him start from the top. Wallabee is allowed to move onto the next lesson until he completes both sets of five perfectly. It takes time and Numbuh 60 stops fixing Wallabee's moves after the third error, he just tells him to start over whenever the blonde faults.

Eventually, Wallabee completes the set of five, being exhausted and angry and then being told to do again.

"What? Why!? I've been doing this forever! And you haven't said a peep the entire time. I did it right!"

"I gave you an order, cadet. Now follow it."

Wallabee grumbles to himself and begins the set again. "1. 2. 3. 4. 5...123. 123. 123. 123. 123. There all done."

Stepping away from punches, Numbuh 60 demonstrates kicking, first with a single kick then with a series of kicks. After Wallabee gets those down, he has to take from the top once more. Numbuh 60 keeps silent, as he observes Wallabee and has him start over if it's not perfect.

"Those are the very basics of attacking but here's something just as useful, protecting yourself." Numbuh 60 says stepping away from dummy, Wallabee doing the same. "Blocking and dodging, then counter attacking. Now, attack me."

"But you haven't said go."

"This isn't a sparring match, cadet, just throw a punch so I can demonstrate."

"Yes sir, here it comes." Wallabee says pulling back his fist before throwing it forward. Numbuh 60 crosses his arms over each other, meeting Wallabee's punch.

"When blocking, make sure to brace yourself for the impact and to keep your eyes on your opponent so they don't catch you off guard." Numbuh 60 put his arms down. "Hmph, not bad. Now prepare yourself, this is one of the few times I will be warning you of my attacks, once you get down this basic, I'm not going to be babying you anymore."

"You don't need to baby me at all!-Ow!" Wallabee exclaims before getting a fast jab to his forehead, causing him to stumble backwards with his head tilted back.

"Apparently, I do, as even when I warned you and you still got hit."

"That's different." Wallabee says rubbing his head and regain lost space.

"You're about as smart as one." Numbuh 60 said out loud and getting a glare from Wallabee. "What? You gonna prove me wrong or just stand there?" Numbuh 60 says before firing off another quick jab, but this one is evaded. Wallabee tilts his head to the side, just barely avoiding the hit. Wallabee puts his dukes up, mimicking Numbuh 60's stance. "Try not to get knocked out so easily this time."

"I won't be the one to get knocked out." Wallabee growls. A moment of inactivity passes between the two, one which Numbuh 60 admires as it meant that Wallabee wasn't just rushing it, he was taking his time all on his own. Numbuh 60 slowly starts to inch his feet to the side so that there's not a dummy directly behind him. "Focus, cadet, remember everything you've learned and use it. Don't be careless."

"Enough talking, throwing me your best punch, mate." Wallabee encourages, shifting so that his trainer is always in front of him.

Numbuh 60 gives little indication of his next move, which is a fast but standard punch. Wallabee puts his arms up, which Numbuh 60 uses to his advantage. The sergeant gets in close giving Wallabee a few shots to the gut. Wallabee's fairs falters leading him to get a left hook across the cheek. Numbuh 60 bounces in place, keeping his blood moving as his cadet recovers. Wallabee wipes his sleeve across his mouth before putting his fists up again. Wallabee waits before throwing a punch, which he clearly sees getting deflect by the side of Numbuh 60's arm. The sergeant once more moves in, but this time, he knees Wallabee in the gut before punching the cadet.

Wallabee falls to his hands and knees, taking painful breaths but starts to rise just a fast as he fell. Wallabee looks at Numbuh 60, fire still in his eyes as he puts up his arms.

It goes on, punching, kicking, kneeing and it ended as their last match went with an unconscious Wallabee. Numbuh 60 carries Wallabee to the infirmary for the second time, running into Numbuh 362 on the way.

"Commander." Numbuh 60 salutes Numbuh 362 with his free hand, having Wallabee over his shoulder.

"At ease. How is he?"-Numbuh 362, putting a hand up which is lowered.

"He is by far one of the fiercest cadets I have had the honor of training. How are the other cadets faring, sir? "

"Good, good, they'll make fine operatives one day. But as far Wallabee, how fast can you make him into one of us?"

"I do not know. Why the rush, sir?" Numbuh 60 says not losing his upright stance or strong tone.

"I have a gotten word that there have been reports of a division of kids calling themselves the Decimals from Sector Z. The reports are from teens who were attacked by them during a trip to our candy factories. As you know part of the peace treaty is that Teens get to have access to our candy supply and we get access to their sodas. This Sector Z, worries me, I fear that this is plot from Father or some other adult to disrupt any potential of trust between kids and teens. I have Sector V looking into it but they're not a full yet and it seems that Wallabee will fit in nicely with them. I want him battle ready as soon as you can to take on this Sector Z."

"Understood commander, I will teach him every I know, he knows enough of the basics so once he wakes up we'll get to the advanced lessons, sir!"

"Good. That is your top priority, if we can secure Father's youngest into our ranks then we'll be all the more closer to taking him down. Do what you can to uncover anything that might be useful."

"Sir, yes sir!" Numbuh 60 shouts saluting Numbuh 362.

"Keep up the good work soldier. I'll be leaving tonight, Numbuh 86 will be taking over my position, report to Moonbase when you get sustainable information."

"Sir, yes sir!" Numbuh 60 remains saluting until Numbuh 362 passes him completely. Wallabee is brought to the medical wing where he is given top priority. Numbuh 60 takes this time to rest, expecting a full and hardy day tomorrow.

"Wake up, cadet!" Numbuh 60 shouts using his hands to amplify his voice. Wallabee jumps from his bed blood and adrenaline racing though his body for seconds. "Attention!" He pants but stands saluting Numbuh 60 his heart beating out of his chest. "I have received orders from the big boss herself so we're going to kick up your training. You're starting at level 10 of typical training."

"Sounds fun."

"After me, cadet." Numbuh 60 takes Wallabee to the Training room where they begin on the new routine immediately. Which these new orders, Numbuh 60 is stricter and pushes Wallabee past his limit.

"Level 29 complete. Now commencing level 30." The battle robot states recalibrating itself. The battle robot has upgraded itself over the many levels, now taking on the appearance of a sleek grey adult male. The disobedience portion of the training is the first 10 levels, incorporating that with combat was level 10 to 15, advanced combat practice is 16 to 20, and weapon practice is 21 to 25, intermediate combat practice, including weapons, is 26 to 30. At this point and time Wallabee can only imagine that the higher levels are for experts and geniuses.

"Oh brother." Groans a dirty tired Wallabee on one scratched up knee. Wallabee takes a breath before jumping back, dodging a drill shaped missile. Wallabee side steps the next missile, but gets a surge of pain up through his legs. Wallabee falls to his fours and is only able to launch himself in the air. A missile hits where he just was and explodes, sending Wallabee higher than the he could've ever gotten by himself. The blonde falls to the floor, landing flat just before the robot. He looks up to see a drill missile pointed at him. "Crikey..."

"Simulation over." Numbuh 60 states and the robot powers down, its weapons lowering.

Wallabee sighs in relief and passes out in the moment of calm. Wallabee stirs to the smell of a cooked meal. Wallabee sits up sees someone holding a plate of food for him.

"You're not done yet. But you've earned this, so eat up, cadet." Numbuh 60, placing the food in front of his face, which Wallabee eats using nothing but his mouth. He gets some on the floor and a lot on his face but gets his fill. "Good now get up. Stimulation resume level 30."

"Restarting Level 30." The robot powers on as Numbuh 60 takes the plate, moving out of the way.

Wallabee groans to himself, his body sore and on the stiff side. Nevertheless, Wallabee attacks. Hurling himself through the air while the robot loads the stimulation, Wallabee claws and punches the machine. From its chest, Wallabee steals a concealed weapon.

Unable to avoid getting attacked, Wallabee is smacked by a drill missile. He hits the ground and rolls along it. Getting up is a struggle despite his restful nap but a feat he manages to do just in time to blast the drill missile headed right for him. The explosive drill explodes a foot in front Wallabee, who shields his face with his unarmed arm. Hot wind rushes over Wallabee but before it passes the machine has fired another missile. He couldn't see the missile but he could hear it. Acting fast, Wallabee jumps in the air, uncovering his eyes and firing his mustard gun at the robot. The robot steps to the side and the drill missile it had fired struck the ground, exploding.

A missile is headed his way but Wallabee isn't too concerned as he starts descending, the drill missing his head by four inches. Wallabee runs towards the robot firing his mustard gun. The robot dodges and increases the distance between it and the cadet. While on the run no missiles are fired, something Wallabee is thankful for but isn't focusing too much on. The robot moves in a wide zig zag motion, going from the left side and across the room to the right side and back.

It moves with ease and evades all of his shots but Wallabee doesn't give up. He thinks to himself about something he must be able to do to trip up the machine and then hits him. Wallabee stops and fires his mustard gun but not at the machine but at the floor around it. The machine has also stopped when Wallabee did and when the blonde presses forward the machine moves. His trap is a success the machine slips and falls onto the ground.

"Level 30 complete."

"Yes." Wallabee cheers to himself exhausted, tired and coursing with pain.

"Now commencing level 31."

"These next few levels you'll have to use your brain to outsmart the robot, just running punching and blasting it won't work."-Numbuh 60 advises.

"What about kicking?"

"No."

"What if I kick really really REALLY hard?"

"...try it."

Wallabee runs up to the machine and gets

swatted by the back of a metal hand.

"OW!" Wallabee shouts rubbing his cheek before leaping out of the way of a might fist that punches the ice below. "Oh brother. Alright you, rusty tin can show me what you got."

Levels 31 to 35, are based on strategy, level 36 to 40 introduces multiple opponents, and levels 41 to 44 is all of the previous levels combined all at once with robots at various difficulties and sizes.

"Congratulations Wallabee Beatles you've completed the combat simulations."-Numbuh 60 states with his hands behind his back and standing beside a collapsed Wallabee Beatles.

"Woohoo." Wallabee says lifting a finger making circles with it until it falls back down to the ground.

"After your rest, you will begin learning the rules and regulations of the KND."

"Yaaay." Wallabee cheered sarcastically in his exhaustion.

"Passing that will ensure that you are the quickest cadet to ever become a KND operative in the history of the KND... Wallabee? Wallabee Beatles." Numbuh 60 picks up the passed-out cadet and takes him to the infirmary to get healed up before he starts his more intellectual training.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
